Never Let You Fall
by TheDynastyGirl
Summary: This story shows the beginning of Tyson and Natalya's relationship, and the special bond that is between them. T.J Wilson  Tyson Kidd  will always be there for Natalie Neidhart  Natalya  and will never let her fall. Summary sucks, please read though! :
1. The Beginning Of Love

**A/N: This is the first chapter of my story, Never Let You Fall starring WWE Superstars Tyson Kidd and Natalya! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable person in this story. They either belong to Vince McMahon or they belong to themselves. However, if I could, I would definitely buy Harry Smith off of Vince McMahon. The Hart Family will be mentioned (of course!)**

**Also, I am not intending to disrespect any person in this story. Even though this chapter (and a couple other chapters will as well) is based off of true events, the way it is set out and all emotions/reactions etc, are fictional and were made up in my brain. I suppose reading different articles (especially ones with Martha Hart and the Owen Hart lawsuit) inspired me to write the events the way I have. **

**That being said, enjoy and review!**

* * *

As I walked up to my Grandparent's house, a small smile graced my lips. I loved this place; it was where Mom grew up. It was where I spent nearly every single holiday. It was where we celebrated birthdays, new arrivals to the family, Christmas, Thanksgiving, every single holiday you could imagine. It was also the place where we all gathered to mourn when our family lost another loved one.

* * *

The first time I remember, was when Uncle Dean passed away. I was eight years old at the time and we all came here after his funeral. Everyone was sad, but no one more sad than Uncle Dean's girlfriend, Tammy. She had sat there the entire time and made sure that Farrah was always in her sights, like she was going to lose her as well. That was the first massive loss I could remember in our family.

As we came together once more to mourn a death a year later, I believe that this death was the one that impacted me the most. My cousin, Matthew David Annis, died at the tender age of thirteen. He was too young to die but there was nothing we could do. We knew he was very sick but we always thought he was going to pull through. Matty was a fighter, he always had been. I found out that he died of a flesh-eating disease when I overheard a conversation between Grammy and Uncle Owen. That same afternoon, I sat out on the back porch with my cousins Teddy (Matt's sixteen year old brother), Harry (mine and Teddy's ten year old cousin) and T.J Wilson (also sixteen at the time). We made a pact then and there that one day; we were all going to be wrestlers.

Matty's dream was to become a wrestler and he had always wanted us to do it as well (When I asked him once why he wanted me to be a wrestler as well, he told me that every stable needed a really pretty manager that could kick butt). The reason that Matty's death impacted me the most is because I know I wasn't going to let him down. I, along with Teddy, Harry and T.J, was going to show Matty that I could make it and it would all be because of him.

The next one was in 1997, I was fifteen years old. It was Brian Pillman who had died this time. He died on October 5th, 1997, of an undetected heart condition. He wasn't technically family, but he was treated as family. Unlike the time with Uncle Dean, it was just our family there. Well, T.J Wilson was there as well but he was considered family. Grampy and Grammy considered him another grandchild. However, there were no other friends or acquaintances. It was just us. I knew that my Dad, along with majority of my Uncles, Grampy and Grammy went down to pay respects at his funeral. However, we all came together as a family so that all of us could mourn the young ones, me and my two sisters- Jenny and Kristin (Muffy) - included.

Hoping that our family could now try to move on, we were hit with another devastating blow. On May 23rd, 1999, our family lost another member. Uncle Owen died in a tragic accident that happened in the Kemper Arena, in Kansas City, Missouri. It was the pay-per-view Over the Edge, 1999. Uncle Owen was supposed to fly down to the ring on a harness to keep up with his 'Blue Blazer' gimmick but something happened and it didn't go according to plan. The release mechanism didn't work as planned and Uncle Owen fell sixty feet to his death. We weren't there that night, after what happened with the 1997 Montreal Screwjob to Uncle Bret, Dad and Uncle Davey Boy had jumped ship with Dad to WCW. Uncle Owen had no family with him at the arena that night. The Doctor's that examined him said that it was pretty definite that he died on impact. He either hit his head or his chest on the turnbuckle on the way down; I didn't really want to know the details. All I knew was that this was a tragic accident not only for our family but for the wrestling world in general. All of this happened only four days before my seventeenth birthday. It's a birthday I'll never be able to forget.

Uncle Owen's wife, Auntie Martha sued WWF over the death of Uncle Owen. She also got incredibly angry at some members of our family, especially at Mom, Dad, Auntie Diana, Uncle Davey Boy and Auntie Georgia. I knew that she was angry, especially at them because they had said that Vince McMahon and the World Wrestling Federation hadn't meant for anything like this to happen and the company was truly apologetic about the outcome of Over the Edge '99. To Auntie Martha, it was as though they were all announcing they were supporting WWF and disagreeing with the family. This wasn't true in the slightest. She also accused them of only saying things that showed they forgave Vince McMahon and the WWF because all they wanted was Harry, Teddy, T.J and I into company. Basically, she accused Mom, Dad, Aunties Diana and Georgia and Uncle Davey Boy of sucking up to Vince McMahon just to stay in the good books so we could get a chance at working for the big time company. None of that was true at all. Harry, Teddy, T.J and I all sat down and asked them about it and they all denied it. The reason as to why they decided to forgive Vince McMahon and World Wrestling Federation was because they had seemed truly apologetic about the events that had transpired. Auntie Martha received $18 million in the settlement claim, majority of which was separated and placed into trust funds for Oje and Athena. I hadn't seen Oje and Athena since Christmas of 1999. Auntie Martha had told Mom and Dad that our family was no longer welcome around her and her children. Mom and Dad just decided to let it go, there was no need to fight with Auntie Martha about anything because she would always find some way of arguing back. Since Uncle Owen died, our entire family had been spiralling out of control.

* * *

I walked up the stairs two at a time and opened the front door to see Grampy sitting in the living room. I smiled and walked over to him, sitting down next to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and he moved his arm so it was wrapped around me. I heard him sigh and I looked up at him. "What's wrong Grampy?" I asked. "Nothing's wrong Nattie, I was just remembering when your Mom was younger and we would always sit here like this." He said. I smiled brightly and heard the front door open again. My cousins Harry and Georgia came in and I smiled at them. Behind them, came a lot of my other cousins. Lindsay, Brooke, Teddy with his son Bradley, Annie, Angela, Farrah, Jade, Dallas, Beans, Blade. Jenny and Muffy came in last, with T.J just in front of them. I frowned and realised that they all looked confused as to why they were here. "Sit down," Grampy said. They all sat down and I watched as Mom, Dad, Auntie Diana, Auntie Alison, Auntie Georgia, Uncle B.J and Uncle Bret came down the stairs. Something was up. I looked up at Grampy and noticed who was missing. "Where's Grammy?" I asked. Mom came and stood behind me, gripping my shoulders. I looked around and my eyes connected with T.J's. He was staring at me and I smiled softly. He smiled back at me and I stood up and walked over to where he was sitting next to Teddy. I sat on his other side and I turned back around to face Grampy. "Now, I know this is going to be hard for you all to hear but I think that all of you deserve to know. Grammy is in hospital at the moment. She has been having some problems and they think she might have had a stroke. She's currently in a coma," Grampy said. My eyes widened and I gripped on to T.J's arm. Grampy had only gotten out of hospital, now Grammy was in there? I felt tears well up in my eyes and I stood up. I walked out to the back porch and sat down.

"Are you all right?" I heard T.J say. I shrugged my shoulders and turned to face the backyard. "Hey, you know I'm here for you right?" T.J said. I nodded and sighed. "Our family has just been through so much and I want it all to stop!" I said. T.J pulled me into his arms and he hugged me tightly. I looked up at him and bit my lip. "Teddy told me that you like me, is that true?" I said. T.J sighed and nodded his head. "I would have preferred to tell you myself but yeah, it's true Nat. That isn't why I'm doing this though; I'm not looking for an easy way to get with you. I just figured, you have helped me out a lot. I want to help you out. I want to help support you. We are still friends after all and just because I would like it to go further, doesn't mean I will force it on you. Especially at a time like now," T.J said. I nodded and rested my head on his chest. I felt comforted in T.J's arms and for a while, I forgot about all the problems that our family had suffered and was just a regular nineteen year old.

* * *

"Nattie," I heard a voice say. I looked up and saw Dad standing in front of me. "We're going home now; do you want a lift back to your house?" He asked. I nodded my head and looked at T.J. He stood up and then he helped me up. "Teej, you want a lift to yours as well?" Dad asked. T.J nodded and I wrapped my arm around his waist. "Are you two dating?" Dad asked, staring at my arm. "No, he's just a really good friend Dad. Please don't start." I said. Dad nodded and we walked through the house. I waved at Grampy and went out the front. I saw Muffy in the back seat and I waited as T.J got in and shifted into the middle, sitting next to Muffy. I got in next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. "Nat," I heard T.J say. I looked up at him and saw his eyes searching mine. He was making sure that I was really all right. I smiled and felt his hand accidentally brush against mine. I looked down and allowed two of his fingers to link with mine. I knew that Muffy was watching us but I didn't care. This felt right.

I knew that this was the beginning of something big, something new.

This was the beginning of love.

**

* * *

A/N: Okay so there is the first chapter of Never Let You Fall. I decided to stick to what happened back then (however I don't know feelings and emotions at certain times, I'm just basing it off what I think) however, I will more than likely change things once I get the happy couple together. More than likely after October 2003(the death of Stu Hart) I will be going off on my own way with the story. This is the first T.J Wilson, Natalie Neidhart Fanfic that I have ever posted up here, as I am usually stuck in the Triple H/Stephanie McMahon stories :) Hehe. So any reviews would be great. I also take suggestions and ideas into consideration so if you want something to happen, write it in your review and it might be featured in the story. So what are you waiting for? REVIEW AWAY! :)**


	2. The One That Makes Everything Better

**A:N: Thank you to Caroline for reviewing and HartAttackKidd for story alerting! I really do appreciate it :) Here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable person in this story. They either belong to Vince McMahon or they belong to themselves. However, if I could, I would definitely buy Harry Smith off of Vince McMahon. The Hart Family will be mentioned (of course!)**

**Also, I am not intending to disrespect any person in this story. Even though this chapter (and a couple other chapters will as well) is based off of true events, the way it is set out and all emotions/reactions etc, are fictional and were made up in my brain. I suppose reading different articles (especially ones with Martha Hart and the Owen Hart lawsuit) inspired me to write the events the way I have. **

**That being said, enjoy and review!**

* * *

**November 4th, 2001**

I sat in the Dungeon, trying to avoid everyone. Grammy had passed away early hours of this morning and I was devastated. We thought she was going to get better, but she didn't. She just got worse. I sat in the small alcove that Teddy, T.J, Harry and I had set up. Everyone was leaving me alone, allowing me to have my space. Or they hadn't noticed that I'd gone. I felt some tears slide down my face and I sniffed, wiping my eye. All of a sudden, a shadow covered me and I looked up to see T.J.

"You want some company?" He asked. I nodded my head and allowed him to sit in front of me.

"You've been down here all day!" T.J said.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"I've been here for four hours. Your Mom and Dad said to just leave you alone. I finally decided to ignore them. I wanted to make sure they hadn't gotten rid of you and stuffed your body down here until they could find time to move you." T.J said. I rolled my eyes and hit his arm. I heard him laugh and I looked up at him.

"I'm going to miss seeing Grammy around so much," I whispered. T.J nodded and he leant forward to gently squeeze my hand.

"Grammy's up there, watching over us." T.J said. I nodded and my eyes travelled to his lips. I licked mine quickly and watched as he shifted even closer to me.

"Nat, I want to be the one that makes everything better for you." T.J said. I nodded and bit my lip.

"I'm always here for you Natalie." He said. I nodded again and placed my hand on the back of his neck. I gently pulled his face towards mine and our lips met in a soft kiss. T.J was shocked at first but then he responded, placing one hand on my waist and one on the side of my face. I pulled away and couldn't help but giggle when he kissed me a couple more times quickly. He pulled back and I rolled my eyes at the smirk that had spread across his face.

"Oh, get over it," I said, lightly shoving him.

"Wow, that was great, I might go brag to your family," T.J said, moving out of the small alcove. I quickly followed him and grabbed his arm. He spun around and I was caught by surprise when his lips covered mine again.

* * *

Afterwards, we went upstairs and I got something to eat and spoke to my family. T.J stayed with Teddy and Harry and he kept looking over at me with that same smirk on his face. Every time I saw him looking at me, I'd blush and turn away from him. Mom asked if she could speak to me out in the kitchen and I followed her out there.

"What's going on with you and T.J?" Mom asked. I shrugged my shoulders and sighed softly.

"Natalie," Mom said. I looked up and saw her trying to suppress a smile.

"We're just friends Mom," I said. Mom's eyebrows raised and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not stupid Natalie Katherine," She said.

"Well, we just kissed down in the Dungeon." I whispered. Mom smiled and looked out into the living room.

"T.J is a great guy; you guys will be very good together." Mom said.

"Well, I don't know what's going to happen from here on out Mom. We haven't even spoken about it." I said, allowing a sigh to escape my lips. Mom wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"It will all work out how it's supposed to," Mom whispered. I nodded my head and agreed with her. I just hoped that T.J still wanted the same thing.

After trying to find a way to get T.J alone so we could talk, I finally received my chance when I spotted him coming out of the bathroom. I took him over to a spare room where we used to watch wrestling when we were little. I shut the door and locked it. T.J smirked and raised his eyebrows.

"Daddy wouldn't approve of this." He said. I slapped his bicep in irritation and he laughed, wrapping in his arms around my waist. I smiled and rested my head on his chest.

"So, what are we going to do?" T.J asked. I could feel his lips against my hair and I shrugged my shoulders and looked up at him.

"What do you want to do?" I said softly. I silently dreaded his answer. T.J smiled and pulled me over to the bed. We sat down and he held my hand.

"Natalie, I'd really love it if we could date." T.J said. I felt my eyes welling up with tears and I nodded my head. T.J pulled me into a hug and I held on to him tightly.

"Do we tell everyone today?" He whispered. I sighed and looked at the door.

"I don't care what everyone says." I said. T.J smiled and leant over to kiss my cheek.

After we left the room, I saw most of my family looking at us curiously. I rolled my eyes and walked out into the kitchen, with T.J following me.

"I'm pretty sure they all know anyway." T.J said. I smiled and shrugged, jumping up to sit on the counter. T.J came to stand in front of me and he placed his hands on my knees.

"At least I managed to make you feel better." He said. I nodded and reached up to rub his cheek gently.

"You always do," I whispered. I heard a fake cough and I turned to see Auntie Georgia smirking at us.

"We're never gonna get to have time alone in here," I grumbled. Auntie Georgia laughed and walked over to the fridge.

"Congratulations," She said. I smiled and T.J turned around to face her.

"Thanks Auntie George," He said. She smiled and walked over to us. I leant forward and wrapped my arms around her and she kissed my cheek.

"Try talking to your Mom. She just ran upstairs upset." Auntie Georgia said. I nodded and slid off the bench.

"I've gotta talk to Mom," I said to T.J. He nodded his head and I walked back upstairs.

* * *

"Mom," I said, knocking on the door to her old bedroom. It opened and my older sister Jenny smiled at me. I smiled back and walked in. Mom was lying on the bed next to Muffy and she was still crying. I made my way over to the bed and lay down on the other side of her. I cuddled into her side and rested my head on her shoulder. I felt Jenny lay down on my other side and her hand reached over my body to hold Mom's. None of us spoke but we all just laid there, listening as our Mom cried her heart out. I tried to imagine what it would be like to not have my own Mom and I realised how difficult it must have been. I mean, losing Grammy was definitely hard but it's not the same as losing your Mom. I cuddled into her further and sniffed. I closed my eyes before the tears started coming and I ended up drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I was woken up a few hours later, when I heard movement in the room. I looked outside and saw that it was dark. I turned to see our cousin Teddy lifting Jenny up and he carried her out of the room. T.J held his hand out and I took it, allowing him to pull me up. I smiled as his arms wrapped around me and he held me tightly to his chest.

"Did you have a good nap?" He murmured. I nodded my head and closed my eyes, trying to snuggle closer to him so I could feel more of his warmth.

"I'm gonna drive back to my apartment now and get some sleep myself. Come and say goodbye?" He asked. I nodded but refused to let go of him. T.J managed to get downstairs without injuring either of us and I heard him open the front door.

"Nat, you gotta let go!" He whined.

"I would... but I don't want to." I said. He slowly but finally managed to manoeuvre out of my arms and I reluctantly opened my eyes to pout at him. T.J smiled and placed his hand on the side of my neck. I could feel his thumb rubbing my skin and I blushed deeply. Our eyes locked and I couldn't look away. There was something different in his eyes.

"So, I will see you tomorrow?" T.J asked hesitantly. I nodded and slid my fingers through his.

"I would definitely like that. Do you want to come to my house or would you like me to go to yours?" I asked, as we made our way down to the car.

"What would you prefer?" T.J replied.

"I'll come over to yours all right? Probably at like nine in the morning because I'll come straight after the gym, that way you can experience smelly Nattie and then you can change your mind about dating me." I said. T.J rolled his eyes and he moved closer, his nose bumping affectionately against mine.

"I definitely won't be changing my mind about dating you; I'm not going to lose someone as special as you that easily." T.J murmured. I smiled and his lips connected with mine. When I finally pulled away, T.J got in the car and motioned back to the house.

"Now get your butt back in there before I drive off." He said. I smiled and bent down to kiss him again. Then I walked back into the house, turning at the door to see T.J driving out of the driveway. I walked inside and saw most of my family standing there with big smiles on their faces.

"What?" I asked, before walking back upstairs to take another spare bed.

* * *

I was definitely experiencing something new and it was all thanks to Theodore James Wilson.

I was finally experiencing love and the exciting thing about it was that it was only the beginning of our relationship.

* * *

**A/N: So, here is the second chapter. I actually read in an interview with T.J Wilson that WWE signed him on November 4th, 2006, and it said in brackets that it was five years to the day that he and Nattie started dating). I find it extremely cute because November 4th, 2001, was the day that the Hart family lost it's Matriarch, the Queen Of Harts, Helen Hart. So, I believe that must have been an incredibly emotional day for Nattie and T.J and I know I haven't done it justice but I tried my best. I have always thought they must have been flirting for weeks and then when she lost her Grammy, they both found comfort in each other (because Helen or Stu once said that T.J Wilson was just like a grandchild to them, he grew up in their house just like everyone else). So, I really would appreciate it if I could get some reviews and feedback on this chapter! Once again, thank you to Caroline for reviewing Chapter 1 and HartAttackKidd for story-alerting it. :)**


	3. Christmas is a time of Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable person in this story. They either belong to Vince McMahon or they belong to themselves. However, if I could, I would definitely buy Harry Smith off of Vince McMahon. The Hart Family will be mentioned (of course!)**

**Also, I am not intending to disrespect any person in this story. This chapter is purely a figment of my imagination and I am not intending to disrespect Davey Boy Smith in any way. I love Davey with my whole heart, and I know he was going through some problems. I also know that people that have drug-related problems do things that they don't want to do and they do regret it. Davey Boy is included in this story because he was very close to T.J and Nattie and Diana/Davey/Jim/Ellie and all the kiddies all lived together for a while when the kiddies were younger so I think Nattie would have experienced a closeness with her Uncle Davey as well.**

**That being said, enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Christmas Day, 25th December, 2001**

This was the first Christmas that my family was going to be celebrating without Grammy Helen. I knew that it was going to be emotional for everyone, especially Mom and Auntie Georgia. They were always the closest to Grammy. I got out of my bed and looked outside, allowing a smile to grow across my face at the view of the beautiful white snow outside. I got into a hot shower and when I got out, my home phone was ringing. I rushed to get it and grabbed it just in time.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey beautiful, Merry Christmas," T.J's soft voice came through. I smiled and walked back into the bedroom.

"Thank you Teej, Merry Christmas to you as well. Are you heading over to your family soon?" I asked.

"I sure am but I just wanted to call you to let you know that you are to make no plans at all for tonight." T.J said.

"Okay, why's that?" I asked.

"I have plans for the two of us. I have to go but be ready by six tonight and I'll pick you up." T.J said.

"All right, I'll see you then Teej, talk to you later," I said. We exchanged goodbyes and then I got dressed up to go over to Mom and Dad's house before we all went over to the Hart House for a family Christmas gathering with the entire Hart family.

When we arrived at the Hart house, I frowned slightly when I saw Uncle Davey Boy. The family had been having problems with him and as far as I knew, he had been told to stay away from the entire family. I heard Mom and Dad talking furiously in the front seat and I got out and walked up to the front porch. I saw Uncle Davey Boy look at me nervously and I smiled. I walked up to him and stood in front of him.

"I'm not happy about what you did but you're still my Uncle and I love you. Merry Christmas Uncle Davey," I said. He pulled me into a hug and I felt him kiss my hair.

"I'm only here to give Harry and Georgia their presents and then I'll leave. I don't want to cause any trouble." Uncle Davey said. I nodded and smiled softly.

"I might go see T.J later as well." Uncle Davey said. I nodded and turned to see Mom and Dad waiting for me.

"Go inside, I'll wait outside with Uncle Davey," I said. Mom rolled her eyes and walked inside. I sat down next to him and he smiled at me.

"Thank you," He murmured. I nodded my head and we sat there in silence until we saw Auntie Diana pull up. I stood up and smiled down at Uncle Davey.

"I'll see you soon all right Uncle Davey?" I said. He nodded and looked up at me gratefully. I walked down to Auntie Diana and smiled as Harry and Georgia ran past me up to their father. I hugged her tightly and she pulled back to smile at me.

"You really are an amazing girl." Auntie Diana said. I shrugged and looked back at Uncle Davey.

"He's still my Uncle. I know what he did was horrible, but he's still my Uncle. I still love him. Just like you do," I said. Auntie Diana nodded her head and we walked up the stairs. I watched Auntie Di walked over to him and he lightly kissed her cheek. Harry came up to me and smiled at me.

"Thanks, for talking to him. I know he was worried about coming over here today because everyone hates him now. I appreciate it you know." He said. I smiled and pulled my younger cousin into a hug. Harry was like the little brother I never had. The front door opened and Mom walked out.

"Georgia, Harry and Natalie, can you give me some time alone with David and Diana?" Mom asked. I nodded and dragged Harry inside, with Georgia following closely behind us.

* * *

"Hey Grampy," I smiled. Grampy smiled at me and he stood up. I walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"You're getting prettier every time I see you." He said. I blushed and pulled away. He pressed his lips against my cheek and looked around.

"Where's T.J?" He asked me.

"He was going to go and visit his family." I said.

"So, is he coming here after?" Grampy asked.

"I don't know; do you want me to call him Grampy?" I asked. Grampy nodded and turned his attention to Harry and Georgia. I walked over to the phone and dialled T.J's family's place.

"Hey hello, Wilson place, Charlotte here," T.J's Mom said.

"Merry Christmas Char," I smiled.

"Oh Natalie honey, Merry Christmas to you and your family as well, make sure you pass that on! The man that claims you as a possession has just arrived. I'm assuming that you want to speak to him?" Charlotte said.

"Well, not really. Can you just let him know that Grampy wants to know if T.J is coming up here to visit after he's left your place?" I said. All of a sudden, the phone was taken off of me and I saw Grampy walking away from me. I smiled at his retreating back and walked over to hug my cousins Lindsay and Brooke. Grampy came back and put the phone down and looked up.

"T.J and his family will all be here soon." He announced. Everyone looked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Get over it!" I said, slightly blushing.

"Hey Nat, you wanna go down to the Dungeon?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows evilly. I smiled and nodded my head. Following him down to the Dungeon, I managed to get on the mat before he tackled me to the ground. I struggled and managed to get the upper hand.

"Hey you two, get upstairs now!" I heard Uncle Bruce yell a while later. I looked at Harry, who was trying to catch his breath and we walked upstairs.

"You were wrestling... on Christmas day?" Mom asked. I frowned and tilted my head to the side until I realised that I was still wearing my elbow and knee pads. I smiled and walked upstairs to the bathroom to slide them off, grabbing my bag to get changed into a dress on the way. The door opened as I touched the handle and I came face to face with T.J. He looked me up and down and smiled. I smirked and ran my hand down his arm as I walked into the bathroom. I shut the door and slid my knee pads and elbow pads off. I slid into my new dress and smiled as I smoothed it out. I came to just above my knees and I opened the bathroom door again. T.J was still standing there and his jaw dropped. I moved back over to my bag and pulled out my jacket and beret. I slipped my jacket on and then fixed my hair, positioning the beret in place. I pulled on my knee length, tan boots and sat down in the dining room. Lunch was going to be ready soon and I saw Grampy look at me. I smiled softly and he nodded his head. Dad came into the room and he sat next to me. I turned to face him and poked my tongue out. Dad chuckled and shook his head.

During lunch, T.J had sat across from me. I watched him carefully and when everyone else was caught up in conversation, I moved my foot forward and rubbed it up his leg. He closed his eyes for just a second and then he opened them again. He shot me a warning look and I smiled before eating a mouthful of mashed potato. I heard Grampy cough and I turned to face him.

"Are you taking care of my girl, T.J?" He said protectively. I laughed and T.J smiled.

"Hey, I think that's my job Stu," Dad said grumpily. Grampy cut his eye over to Dad and Dad stopped pouting instantly.

"Well Stu and Jim, I am most definitely taking care of your girl. She's very special to me," T.J said. I blushed and pushed my hair out of my face.

"T.J, you need to go!" Charlotte said. T.J looked at his watch and he stood up.

"Nat, walk me to the door?" He asked. I nodded and followed him over to the door. He turned around to face me and I saw his eyes graze over my body. He moved forward and our lips brushed together. I reacted instantly and pulled him closer to me. I placed one of my hands on the back of his neck and the other one curled around the side of his face. I finally pulled away and smiled at him softly.

"You're so beautiful," He whispered. I blushed and allowed him to kiss me again. When he pulled away, I could see the reluctance in his eyes. He didn't want to let me go.

"I'll see you at six all right?" I murmured. T.J nodded as he walked down to the car and he got into his car. I watched him drive off and I walked back inside. I didn't even try to hide the huge smile across my face.

"Aw, look at that!" Auntie Alison said, pointing at my smile. I raised my eyebrows and she laughed.

"I've seen that smile before," She said.

"Well duh, you've been around me since I was born." I said.

"No, I've seen it on you, your Mom, my Mom, Auntie Georgia and even Auntie Diana. I'm sure they've seen it on me as well, once upon a time." Auntie Alison said.

"What are you talking about Auntie Alison," I laughed.

"That smile that she's talking about Nattie is one I have seen as well. That's a special smile; it's only caused by one thing." Grampy said.

"What's it caused by?" I asked curiously.

"Love," He replied simply.

* * *

There were ten minutes to six and I was still thinking about what Grampy said at lunch. He said my smile was caused by love. Was I in love with T.J? It was definitely possible. But would he be in love with me? I wouldn't want to scare him away by moving too fast. I looked down and realised that I hadn't gotten dressed yet. Softly yelping, I heard knocking on my door. I bit my lip and sighed, walking over to it. As I opened it, I saw T.J there and his face dropped slightly.

"Oh, you forgot." He said. I saw a blush slip across his cheeks and I shook my head quickly.

"No, I didn't forget I'm not that stupid. I just lost track of time. All I need to do is get dressed. I'll be right back. I promise, I didn't forget." I said. T.J nodded and I gently slid my hand in his, pulling him inside. I walked into my bedroom and slid into my black tights. I pulled my dress, coming to mid-thigh, on and grabbed my leather jacket. I slipped it on and walked out into the living room. T.J smiled brightly when he saw me and I smiled back at him.

"You ready?" He asked. I slid my shoes on and nodded my head. We locked my place up and walked down the street.

"T.J, where are we going?" I asked, gripping onto his arm tightly.

"We're almost there," He said, smiling softly. All of a sudden, we were in a clearing and I saw a horse-drawn sleigh sitting there. I looked at T.J and he smiled.

"This is beautiful Teej," I murmured. We walked over to it and I greeted the driver (well, he was controlling the horses) with a small smile. T.J helped me up into the sleigh and I sat down. T.J sat down next to me and nodded his head to the driver. I allowed my body to curl against T.J's and I smiled as he wrapped a blanket around our shoulders.

"I didn't know what to get you so I figured that this would be good." I heard him say. I felt his lips on top of my head and I sighed contentedly.

"This is the most perfect present you could have given me Teej. You know I'm not one for material objects." I said. I heard T.J chuckle and I looked out over the views of the night. It was absolutely amazing. I had seen Calgary at night before hand but never like this. I felt T.J's arms wrap tighter around me. I knew in that moment that I was definitely in love with this man.

After a while, we were delivered back to T.J's house and he led me inside. The whole living room had been transformed. There was a mattress in the middle with a pile of blankets and I spotted a pile of DVD's next to the TV. I smiled brightly and turned to face him with a small smile on my face.

"I heard you telling Harry what you loved most about Christmas and that's snuggling up and watching movies so I decided to give you everything you love." T.J said. I saw him starting to blush and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Who knew you could be so romantic?" I asked, smirking slightly.

"Well, I'm only doing it because I love you Natalie," He said. I saw his eyes widen as he realised what he said and he looked at me worriedly. I pulled away and walked over to the mattress.

"Come on, start the first movie!" I said to him. He stared at me and I laughed as he walked over and turned the first movie on. Then, to my surprise, he went and sat on the sofa.

"Hey, get down here now Mr Wilson!" I said. He frowned and I crawled my way over to him. I had a blanket in my arms and I wrapped it around him. I grabbed either end of the blanket and pulled him down onto the mattress.

"I love you too," I said, before our lips connected in a soft kiss. I pulled away quickly and smiled as I pulled out a small present bag.

"Merry Christmas," I said. T.J frowned and looked at the small bag.

"I didn't want you to get me a present." T.J said.

"So, you were allowed to buy me one, but I wasn't allowed to buy you one?" I asked. T.J nodded his head and I shook my head.

"No way, that's unfair!" I said. T.J smiled and pulled me into his lap. As I straightened myself up, I grabbed his hand and placed the handles of the bag in it. T.J grinned and I leant down to press my lips against the tip of his nose.

As T.J opened the present bag, his phone started ringing and I got up to answer it. I decided to walk into his bedroom and I shut the door behind me.

"Hello, Natalie speaking," I said.

"Oh, hey Nat," Uncle Davey said. His English accent was unmistakeable and easily recognisable.

"Hey, why are you calling my boyfriend?" I asked.

"Wow, your boyfriend? Never heard you actually say that before," He teased. I rolled my eyes and I smiled softly.

"That's because you're never around anymore Uncle Davey." I said. I heard him sigh and he knew I was right. He knew that I was right.

"You know I would love to but I've screwed up Natalie," He said.

"Yeah, I know you have Uncle Davey. I just wish you didn't screw up at all. This has affected Harry and Georgia so much. You're so lucky that you raised such wonderful human beings. Well, Auntie Diana did. But you have hurt them so much more than you will ever realise Uncle Davey. They love you so much and you hurt them, you hurt their Mom and you hurt their family." I whispered.

"I know all right? I know but I can't change this Natalie. I can't change my mistakes. I can't no matter how much I want to. Can you just... put T.J on the phone for me?" He said. I sniffed and walked over to the door.

"Teej," I said, hearing my voice break.

"Nattie, I'm sorry, I love you, you know." Uncle Davey said. T.J came into my line of sight and he frowned.

"Nat, I mean that. I know I hurt you too. I watched you grow up alongside my kids. I love you, Jenny and Muffy just as much as I love Harry and George." Uncle Davey said. I started crying and I passed the phone to T.J. I walked into his bedroom and shut the door on T.J.

* * *

After I got changed into some of T.J's clothes, I opened the door and heard him saying his final goodbyes to my Uncle. As I walked into the room, T.J tackled me onto the mattress.

"Damn," I managed to get out. He laughed and I squirmed underneath him.

"Hey, don't even try to run away from me again!" T.J said. I pouted and noticed that the necklace I had bought him was now around his neck. As he rested on his elbows, I lifted up and allowed my fingers to toy with the silver cross that had one diamond on each end and a slightly larger one in the middle. I knew he had always been a religious person and I wanted to respect that.

"I just wanted to get something that I knew you would love." I said, finally allowing my eyes to meet his. He chuckled and finally rolled off of me. He pulled me against him and I felt his lips press against my neck. I didn't know that my words had meant that much to him.

"I love you Nat, just by being here with me, it's the greatest Christmas present I've ever received." T.J said. I smiled and placed my hands over his.

* * *

This definitely had to be the best Christmas in my life. Not only did I spend it with my family, I also spent it with the man I loved, the man who had been there with me for most of my life.

T.J Wilson, the love of my life. Surprisingly, he loved me back just as much. At this moment, life couldn't possibly get any better.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I would like to thank BonesBaby918 for reviewing, story alerting, and adding this to their favourite stories, KrystalKane for adding this to her favourite stories and KingsDynasty2401 for reviewing and adding this to their favourite stories. I've never been one to get reviews for my stories or even story alerts or anything so I truly do appreciate the time that these people have taken. I myself as an author, try to review the stories I read as I know how much it means to the author. So here is Chapter 3! Please read and review! :)**_


	4. The Best Valentine's Day Ever

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable person in this story. They either belong to Vince McMahon or they belong to themselves. However, if I could, I would definitely buy Harry Smith off of Vince McMahon. The Hart Family will be mentioned (of course!)**

**Also, I am not intending to disrespect any person in this story. **

**That being said, enjoy and review!**

* * *

**February, 2002**

I watched for Harry and Georgia to get out of school so that I could drop Harry at Grampy's to train and then take Georgia to Auntie Alison's so we could visit Lindsay and Brooke. As I stood outside my car waiting for them, I was wondering what T.J was up to. He had gone out for the day with some of his friends and I missed him terribly. I hadn't seen him much during the entire week at all. He was always training and out somewhere. I stood there silently and jumped when arms wrapped around me. I recognised the familiar scent of my boyfriend's cologne and I spun around in his arms.

"Hey," I sighed happily. He smiled and I realised he was in his training gear.

"Are you training tonight?" I asked, trying to hide my disappointed sigh.

"Well, I figured that you were working tonight so it's not as though you'd miss me." T.J said. I sighed and nodded my head again, turning around in his arms.

"Nat" T.J whispered. I looked back at him and he pouted slightly.

"Don't be upset baby," He said.

"I'm not upset," I replied. His eyes surveyed me closely and then he sighed.

"Natalie, why can't I train tonight if you are going to be working at the restaurant?" T.J said. I spotted Harry and Georgia and moved out of T.J's grasp. I walked down to greet them and started talking with Georgia.

"So, what have you two love-birds got planned for tonight?" Georgia asked as we drove towards Grampy's house.

"Nothing," I mumbled. T.J reached over and placed his hand on my thigh and I saw Harry in the rear-view mirror, lean forward.

"So, if you two have nothing planned, why is it that Uncle Ross called me and-"

"Harry, just drop it. T.J is going to train with you all right?" I said. I watched as Harry sat back and I turned into Grampy's driveway. He got out of the car and T.J squeezed my thigh. I turned to look at him and saw him watching me.

"When will I see you next?" I asked him. I saw a look of guilt cross his face and he leant forward to kiss my cheek.

"Tonight, after I finish training." He said. I nodded and watched as he walked up to the house with Harry. Georgia squeezed into the front seat and she smiled softly.

"Let's go to Auntie Alison's!" She exclaimed. I nodded and drove off.

* * *

As I lay there in bed that night, I heard my front door open. I knew that T.J had a set of keys; I'd given him a set a while ago. I heard movement and then the familiar sound of a bag hitting the floor. Sighing, I got up and walked over to the bedroom door, opening it. T.J was standing there and he smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry if I woke you up." He said softly. I shrugged and walked back into the room.

"So, are you working tomorrow?" T.J asked, following me inside. I thought quickly and shook my head as I watched him take his t-shirt off.

"Okay, do you have any plans for tomorrow?" He said, as he walked into the bathroom. I followed him and stood in the doorway, as he turned the shower on. He turned around to face me and I shook my head, replying to his answer.

"Good," T.J said, his small smirk coming to his face. I couldn't help but smile back and I motioned to the shower.

"Don't waste my water, hurry up and get in there," I said to him. He nodded his head and I closed the door halfway. I walked back over to my bed and got in.

"You still awake Nattie?" T.J asked after he finished his shower and got changed. I turned over to face him and he smiled at me softly.

"Why didn't you tell me about your plans tonight?" He asked, getting into the bed beside me.

"I don't know why Teej, I just figured you'd be free tonight. Don't you have that Stampede show on tomorrow?" I asked. T.J smiled and shook his head.

"I saw your Uncle Bruce and asked him if I was on the card. He said that I wasn't and I told him that for the next three days I am unavailable. Do you want to know why?" T.J said, pushing my hair out of my face.

"Why?" I asked him softly.

"It's because for the next three days, you and I are going to spend every single minute with each other. From the moment we wake up until the moment we fall asleep. Every single moment, we will be with each other." T.J said. I smiled and nodded my head.

"That sounds great," I whispered. T.J leant forward and kissed me and then he wrapped me in his arms, where I slowly drifted off into a slumber.

* * *

Waking up in the arms of T.J was the one thing I loved the most in the world. As my eyes grew adjusted to the light, I took in T.J's wonderful face and couldn't help but smile. I was lying pretty much on top of him, our foreheads touching and my leg wrapped in between his. My arm was draped across his stomach and I could feel his hand gripping my side. I moved and saw his eyes flick open instantly.

"Good morning," I whispered. T.J smiled and I pressed my lips against his.

"Good morning to you as well honey," He said. I untangled myself from him and sat on top of him, straddling him.

"I'm getting in a shower," I said, getting off of him and walking over to the bathroom.

"Hey Nattie," He called out. I turned around and saw him smiling.

"Happy Valentine's Day Natalie," He said. I smiled and shut the bathroom door.

I wrapped a towel around me after my shower and opened the bathroom door. T.J was standing there and I raised my eyebrows. T.J pushed me back into the bathroom and I smiled at him, quickly snaking one of my arms around his waist. T.J's lips met mine hungrily and I let out a squeal as he lifted me up to sit on the counter. The towel that was once wrapped around me fell down and T.J smiled. Luckily, I'd thought to put a bra and panties on. T.J placed his hand on my waist and the warmth of his skin sent sparks through my own skin. I heard banging on my front door and we broke apart, both of us silently cursing whoever was at the door. I pressed my lips against T.J's quickly a couple more times and then I slid off of the counter. I walked into the bedroom and slid on my silk dressing robe. I heard the front door open and T.J greet someone. I walked out and ran my hand up his back as I turned to stand next to him. I glared at my father when I saw him standing there and saw him smirking.

"Too early Dad, shouldn't you be with Mom? It's Valentine's Day after all!" I said. Dad shrugged and looked between T.J and I.

"Did I interrupt anything?" He asked. T.J gulped and now it was my turn to smirk.

"You did actually, I'm sorry. We need you to go," I said. I shut the door on my Dad's shocked face and locked it. T.J turned to me and he looked just as shocked as Dad. I smiled and pressed my lips against his.

"Come on; let's get back to what we were doing." I said, allowing my freshly manicured nails to softly scratch down his arm.

"Well, is this going to be one of the best days in my entire life?" T.J asked. I grinned and nodded my head.

"Yeah baby," I said. T.J slid his arms around my waist and pulled me as close to him as he possibly could and we kissed deeply, our tongues fighting for dominance. Finally, I allowed T.J to take control, as he carried me back to the bedroom.

* * *

"T.J, someone's knocking at the door again," I said. T.J groaned and threw on a pair of shorts. I smiled as he walked out of the room and I got up, getting dressed as well. T.J walked to the door and I looked up at him.

"It's your Mom and Dad," He said. I could sense the annoyed tone in his voice and I walked over to him, resting my head on his chest. His arms wrapped around me and I felt his head lay on top of mine.

"Hey Nattie," Mom said. I ignored her and placed my hands on T.J's waist.

"Aw Jim, we did interrupt them!" I heard Mom say. I looked up at T.J and he shrugged his shoulders, quickly pressing his lips against mine. I smiled softly and T.J turned to face my Mom, politely offering her and Dad a drink. Mom accepted and followed him out of the room and I walked out into the living room to confront Dad.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, sitting down next to him.

"Can you blame me for wanting to come see my middle daughter?" Dad asked, trying to feign innocence. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Dad, I'm an adult! I'm turning twenty this year! You've got to realise that! I don't expect you to be coming over here, when I have my boyfriend over and interrupting us because you're worried about what we might be doing!" I exclaimed. I heard the phone ringing and then it stopped. Dad was staring at me and I felt my entire face go red.

"I love you Daddy but I want my privacy!" I said angrily. T.J and Mom walked back into the room and I stood up, allowing T.J to sit down. I sat on his lap and felt his arm slide around my waist.

* * *

"We were talking to Harry today and he said that Vince McMahon has offered him a job as soon as he leaves school." Dad said.

"That's amazing." I said.

"Yeah, then Harry can get me in there!" T.J said. I slid my fingers through his and smiled.

"You're gonna make it on your own Teej," I said to him.

"I also heard that you've been talking to your Uncle Davey." Mom said. I nodded and saw her sigh.

"Natalie, you know that he's not a good person." Mom said.

"No, you're wrong Mom; Uncle Davey is a good person! He's just got a problem. I want him to fix it, I want to help him!" I said.

"You know Harry and Georgia are scared out of their wits with him? They're living with him because he has threatened to kill himself!" Mom said.

"I know Mom all right? I'm not stupid. Why do you think we go over there a lot? We are there for Harry and Georgia as well you know." I said.

"I don't want you going around there anymore." Dad said.

"I don't really care what you don't want me doing Dad." I said. With that, I stood up and walked back to my bedroom and slammed the door.

* * *

"Nat, are you all right?" T.J asked, coming into the room. I nodded and he motioned outside the room.

"I got them to leave." He said. I smiled and lightly kissed his cheek.

"Now we can spend Valentine's Day together... alone." T.J said. I smiled brightly and his mouth covered mine once more.

* * *

It was without a doubt, going to be the best Valentine's Day I would ever have.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I would like to thank Ednomore for reviewing, putting my story on story alert, making me a Favourite Author and putting Never Let You Fall on her favourite story alerts! I appreciate it. You know what I'd appreciate more? More and more and more reviews! :) Love you guys **_


	5. Davey

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable person in this story. They either belong to Vince McMahon or they belong to themselves. However, if I could, I would definitely buy Harry Smith off of Vince McMahon. The Hart Family will be mentioned (of course!)**

**Also, I am not intending to disrespect any person in this story. **

**That being said, enjoy and review!**

* * *

**May 7th, 2002**

When I woke up, I knew that something was wrong. I lay in bed and I reached my arm out, reaching for my boyfriend. He wasn't there. I sat up and looked around the room, allowing my eyes to adjust to the light. I sighed softly as my feet sunk into the soft carpet and I slowly walked out into the living room. I saw T.J out the front and he had his arms around Baby Georgia. I frowned softly and then I realised that Auntie Diana was sitting in her car with Harry. I opened the door and T.J turned around to face me.

"Come on, we need to leave." T.J said. I nodded my head and Georgia ran back down to her Mom's car.

"What's happened?" I asked. T.J rushed inside and I followed him, sliding into a pair of jeans and a camisole singlet. T.J grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house down to Auntie Diana's car.

"We'll meet you there." He said. Auntie Diana nodded and I watched as they drove out of the driveway.

* * *

As T.J led us towards his car, I finally managed to stop him and placed my hands on either side of his face.

"Tell me what's wrong." I said seriously. T.J gulped and I saw his eyes immediately well up with tears. He shook his head and I got in the car. Before I knew it, we were driving off, on our way to Grampy's. As soon as we got there, T.J got out of the car, and ignoring my pleas to talk, walked straight inside. Dad came out onto the front porch and I walked up to him.

"Come on honey," He said. I followed him inside and saw the entire family congregated in the living room. Not again... it couldn't be. But who was it?

"Who is it?" I asked, looking around the room blindly, not really registering all the faces. I noticed Harry, Georgia, Teddy and T.J weren't in there and I started panicking.

"Not Teddy, no," I said.

"No sweetheart, it wasn't Teddy. He's with Harry, Georgia and T.J." Auntie Georgia said.

"Well, who was it then?" I asked.

"It was Davey honey," Auntie Diana finally said. My eyes widened and I covered my mouth in shock. Uncle Davey was gone?

* * *

I stood motionless for a while until I heard the door of the Dungeon open. I spun my head around and saw Teddy coming out, wiping his mouth. I spotted blood on his shirt and heard Auntie Georgia gasp. She rushed forward and Teddy rolled his eyes.

"Ma, it's not my blood." Teddy said. I saw Grampy stand up and I followed him as he walked over to Teddy.

"What happened?" Grampy asked. Harry and Georgia came out of the Dungeon and Harry came over to me. He gripped my hand and took me over to the Dungeon.

"He needs you," Harry said seriously. I nodded and rushed downstairs. I saw T.J sitting on the mat and I could hear him sobbing. I walked over to him and he looked up at me. I saw a nasty gash over his eye and I gasped. I held my hand out and he took it gently. Without saying a word, I helped him to his feet and gently wiped away some of the blood.

"He was like a father to me. Why did this have to happen?" T.J asked, staring desperately into my eyes. I knew he didn't need me to answer the question so I didn't. I wiped the blood from his face again and I saw him look at my hand. He was looking at his blood.

"Come upstairs and I'll clean you up all right?" I asked. T.J nodded softly and I moved forward to press my lips against his. I took him upstairs and we walked into the kitchen. I saw everyone watching us and I ignored them. I made sure T.J's back was to them all and I took his shirt off.

* * *

"All right, let's get this cleaned up," I whispered softly. I grabbed a cloth and gently wet it. I placed it over the gash and lifted T.J's hand up to hold it there. I walked over to where I knew the first aid kit was and got out some disinfectant and a band-aid to cover the open wound. When I turned back around, T.J was sitting on the counter and I stood in between his legs.

"So, you gonna tell me how you did it?" I asked him, moving the cloth and pouring some of the disinfectant onto a cotton ball.

"Just being stupid," He mumbled. I sighed and felt his hand on my waist. He winced as I gently wiped the cotton ball over his gash and then I placed the band-aid over the top of it.

"No more being stupid all right?" I said. T.J nodded his head and I gently ran my hand over his cheek. I saw Georgia step forward and she pushed me out of the way.

"Move Natalie, he's my big brother!" She said.

"Well he's my boyfriend!" I replied. T.J smiled softly and Georgia jumped up onto the counter next to him and whispered something in his ear. T.J nodded his head and pulled me closer to him. He pressed his lips against my forehead and held me close to him, as he wrapped his other arm around Georgia.

"We'll get through this," I heard him say. I nodded my head and heard Georgia sniff.

After a while, we walked out of the kitchen and I saw Auntie Georgia and Auntie Diana rush over to T.J. I smiled as they worried over him and walked over to my own Mom with Baby Georgia. Mom wrapped her arms around both of us and I heard her murmuring comforting words to Georgia.

* * *

"Ah, get off me!" I heard T.J call out. I turned to see Auntie Georgia on T.J's back and I started laughing hysterically. I watched as T.J managed to carefully manoeuvre her over his back, and managed to stop her before she hit the ground. I saw him laughing as he helped her to a straight position. Auntie Georgia huffed and slapped his chest. I laughed and T.J came over to me.

"She totally just slapped me." T.J said.

"Yeah well, you had her up on your shoulder Teej," I said. T.J stared at me for a moment and then he pressed his lips against my cheek.

"I think I might go see Mom and Dad," He whispered. I nodded and we walked to the front door.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked. T.J shrugged and Georgia walked forward.

"T.J, can I come with you?" She said.

"Nah, you gotta stay here okay?" T.J said. Georgia sighed and I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'll see you tonight T.J" I said. T.J nodded and went down to the car.

* * *

When T.J got home later that night, I was about to get ready for bed. I walked out to greet him and saw him smile softly at me.

"You are the most beautiful thing I've seen all day." He said. I blushed and pressed my lips against his nose.

"What do you want?" I asked. T.J shrugged and placed his hands on my waist.

"I just want to go to bed and have my beautiful girlfriend fall asleep in my arms. At least then I'll know that life will get better." T.J said. I frowned and reached up to trace the band-aid on his face.

"Life will get better Teej, I promise you that. I am going to make sure that our life will be better from here on out." I said. T.J nodded and I felt his hands link together at the small of my back. I titled my head backwards a little and stood up on the tip of my toes. I pressed my lips against his and I saw him smile when he pulled away.

"I love you Nattie," He whispered.

"I love you too," I said in reply.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I would like to thank NatalieXxWilson for the review, story alert, author alert, favourite story and favourite author, Ra-ra Kim for the story alert :) I really appreciate it but I'd also enjoy some more reviews :)**_


	6. TJ's Not A Cry Baby

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable person in this story. They either belong to Vince McMahon or they belong to themselves. However, if I could, I would definitely buy Harry Smith off of Vince McMahon. And then, I believe that my wildest fantasies might have a possible chance of coming true... Harry Smith *sigh* The Hart Family will be mentioned (of course!)**

**Also, I am not intending to disrespect any person in this story. **

**That being said, enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Davey Boy's Funeral**

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" I asked T.J. T.J sighed and nodded his head.

"I'm going to have to be okay aren't I Natalie? It's not like he's going to be coming back." T.J replied; getting frustrated with the tie he was trying to properly put around his neck. I walked over to him and straightened his tie, fixing it up for him.

"No, he's not going to come back but I know it's still hard for you." I said.

"I still can't believe that none of you are coming." He said.

"Teej, please don't start on this again." I said. T.J rolled his eyes and I heard a car horn beeping out the front.

"That's probably Diana, I'm going to go," He said. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and then he left. As soon as I saw the car pull out of the driveway, I saw my Dad's car pull in. I smiled and knew what was happening. I rushed into my bedroom and pulled on a dress that hugged my figure, yet was still respectful. I made my way down to Dad's car and he smiled at me.

"We're all going. Just wait and see," He said as I slid in the backseat next to my sisters Jenny and Muffy. I smiled and Mom turned around to smile at me too.

"We might have had our problems with Davey but he was still a part of this family. He was still the father of my niece and nephew. He was still loved by all of us. We need to pay respects to the man." Mom said. I smiled and nodded my head.

* * *

When we arrived at the church, I realised Diana, Georgia, Harry and T.J must have been inside. As we pulled up, so did about twenty other cars and our entire family were getting out of the cars. I saw Grampy and I walked over to him.

"Grampy, are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah," He grunted. I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Natalie, you want to lead the way?" Dad offered. I smiled and watched as everyone hung back a bit. I took a deep breath and made my way to the doors of the church. I walked inside and saw that a lot of wrestlers were in attendance but there was enough space for our family. Just in case. Georgia's eyes met mine and I smiled at her softly. She smiled back and I walked down to them.

"Thanks for coming, at least one member of our family came," She whispered as I hugged her.

"Don't be so sure baby Georgia." I said. I turned around and all of a sudden, the rest of the family came inside. Grampy was leading, Mom and Dad following closely behind him and everyone else behind them.

"I don't believe it!" Harry said in disbelief.

"We all loved Uncle Davey still Harry, he might have been an idiot, but we did love him." I said. Harry smiled and both he and Georgia were pulled into a hug by Grampy. T.J's warm hand entered mine and I turned around to smile at him softly. I wrapped my free arm around his waist and his lips connected with my forehead in a soft kiss.

"Have I ever mentioned how amazing you are?" T.J asked. I smirked and shook my head.

"I don't believe I've ever heard you inform me of that," I whispered.

"Well, you are amazing," He whispered, pressing his lips against mine. I smiled and kissed him again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats." The minister said. I gave T.J's hand a slight squeeze and I went to sit next to my Dad.

* * *

After Harry, Georgia and Uncle Davey's parents spoke, I saw T.J get to his feet. I looked at Dad and saw the surprise on his face too. T.J hadn't told us he was doing a speech. He made it to the podium and I saw him grip it tightly.

"First of all, I'd like to thank Sid, Joyce, Harry and Georgia for allowing me to talk today at Davey's funeral. Davey was a great man to me and he was quite happy to accept me into the family. At first, I was worried because he'd never really talk to me but one night, Harry and I were wrestling and when I saw Davey watching, I was worried. After we finished, Davey stepped into the ring and he started showing Harry and I ways to improve. After that, I was always welcomed into Davey's home. I pretty much became a big brother to both Harry and Georgia." T.J said. I smiled and watched as he looked around the room. I could see he was getting upset and finally his eyes met mine. I nodded encouragingly but I felt tears running down my face and he made a small motion to me. I stood up and made my way to the front, not allowing the stares to bother me. I cuddled into his side and buried my face into his chest.

"Davey always considered me a part of his family but once he found out I was in love with Natalie, he became the overprotective Uncle you'd never want to meet. After being severely stretched by Jim, Stu and Bret, I was given a lecture with Davey. I was panicking, I didn't want to be stretched again and not only did Davey stretch me, he also made me do one thousand squats. It was absolute torture but in the end it was worth it as I got the most beautiful girl in the entire world." T.J said. I felt myself smile and I sniffed quietly. T.J gave my shoulders a gentle squeeze and I felt a hand on my back. I turned to see Mom and I moved into her arms, keeping my hand linked with T.J's at the same time.

"Although Davey ended up having his problems, the entire family loved and cared for him and we didn't want anything like this to happen. However, his spirit will live on, in Harry, Georgia and even me. Some people have told me that Davey considered me another son, and if he did, I am honoured that he felt that way and I know that I will always have Davey in my heart and in my soul, whenever I wrestle, just as Owen, Matty and Helen will be. The entire Hart family has impacted on my life greatly, Davey being one of those massive impacts." T.J said. I nodded my head and turned to face him wiping my eyes.

"So, I really want to express my gratitude and uh... love towards Davey, he was like a father to me and I know he's watching down on all of us from up above, smiling proudly with Owen, Dean, Matty and Helen. I'm gonna love him forever and yeah... I love you Davey, thank you for being in my life." T.J said. Everyone started clapping and I saw tears run down T.J's face. He walked over to me and Mom and hugged us both tightly.

"I love you," He whispered into my ear.

"I love you more," I whispered. We walked down to take our seats and I looked at T.J.

"Go back and sit with your family baby, I'll come get you as soon as we're finished." T.J said. I nodded my head and his lips pressed against mine. I walked back down the walkway and Dad wrapped his arms around me. I let him hold me while the funeral continued.

* * *

T.J and I weren't really talking much when we got home. It had been a hard day on both of us. As we walked into the house, I made my way to the bedroom so I could change. While I was changing, T.J walked in and he wrapped his arms around me softly. I turned to face him and realised that he'd still been crying.

"How can I make this better?" I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I have to get better on my own. Kisses might help but," He said. I smiled and showered his face in kisses, making him laugh. He finally pulled away and I leant forward to press my lips against his softly.

"You'll get better," I said, nodding my head.

"Yeah, I know I will. Are you going to bed?" He asked me. I shrugged and T.J shook his head and pushed me outside.

"Go choose some movies and we'll stay up for a little while." T.J said. I nodded and looked down, realising I was only wearing a bra and a pair of shorts.

"Let me get a t-shirt!" I said. T.J shut the door and I rolled my eyes.

"You look fine, seriously baby!" He said. I smiled and made my way to the sofa.

* * *

When T.J came out, he walked past the sofa and kissed the top of my head. I was incredibly tired and I looked up at him lazily.

"What movie babe?" He asked.

"Uh... I chose Cruel Intentions" I whispered. T.J grinned and pressed play so it could start. Then he left the room and I watched the opening credits. When T.J came back in, he helped me stand up and then he lay down. I walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a light blanket and wrapped it around me. I lay on top of T.J and made sure the blanket was over both of us. I looked down at T.J and ran my fingers gently over the puffiness surrounding his eyes.

"You are the most amazing guy on this planet you know?" I whispered.

"Why? I'm pretty sure all I am is a cry baby." T.J said. I shook my head and smiled at him softly.

"You're not a cry baby, don't ever say that. You really are amazing T.J and I'm going to love you forever you know?" I whispered. T.J smiled and I rested my head on his chest.

"Just promise to never leave me, I wouldn't be able to handle it," I heard him whisper.

"Not in a million years Teej. I love you too much all right?" I replied.

"I love you too," He replied softly.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I would like to thank the following people that have reviewed, put this story on their story alert subscription, put this as a favourite story, put me as a favourite author and put me on their author alert subscription. It really does mean the world to me and I strongly appreciate it. :) More reviews would of course be amazing :)**_

**_niknar45: Review and Story Alert_**

**_Nattie's eXtreme Dynasty: Review, Story Alert, Favorite Story, Story Alert, Favorite Author and Author Alert_**

**_: Review and Favourite Story_**

**_NatalieXxWilson: Review_**

**_KrystalKayne: Review_**

**_KayBug50143: Story Alert_**

**_NcisnCMFan4Life: Story Alert_**


	7. All Because Of You

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable person in this story. They either belong to Vince McMahon or they belong to themselves. However, if I could, I would definitely buy Harry Smith off of Vince McMahon. And then, I believe that my wildest fantasies might have a possible chance of coming true... Harry Smith *sigh* The Hart Family will be mentioned (of course!)**

**Also, I am not intending to disrespect any person in this story. **

**That being said, enjoy and review!**

* * *

**May 27th, 2002**

"Wake up Nat, the phone's ringing," T.J murmured, pushing me slightly. I groaned and pushed him back.

"You get it," I said.

"It's gonna be for you," He replied. I rolled on top of him and cuddled into him.

"I don't want to answer it," I said, kissing his throat.

"Well, you have to," He replied.

"I can just ignore it." I said. The phone stopped ringing and I smiled happily. Within five seconds, it had started ringing again. I sighed and sat up, straddling T.J. His eyes opened and he held onto me as I leant over to grab the phone.

"Hello?" I said

"Did I wake you baby girl?" Dad asked.

"Uh yeah, I think you did." I replied.

"Oh okay, well your Mom is going to be at your house in fifteen minutes and you are spending a girls day out with her, Jenny, Muffy, Diana, Little George, Alison, Brooke and Lindsay all right?" Dad said. I groaned and rubbed my head.

"All right," I mumbled. I placed the phone down and lay back down on T.J.

"Are you going out with your family today?" T.J asked. I nodded and decided to get up and go into the bathroom to start getting ready. While I was in the bathroom, T.J yelled out that he was going to the gym and he had left before I got out.

* * *

Mom, Jenny and Muffy came to pick me up and we met Auntie Alison, Brooke, Lindsay, Auntie Diana and Baby Georgia out at the mall. I smiled when I saw them and I pulled Baby Georgia into a hug.

"Happy twentieth birthday," She said excitedly. I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks," I replied. I allowed Auntie Alison to come over and wrap her arms around me and I smiled happily. Then, we started shopping. When you got the Hart girls together to go shopping, you knew that we would come home broke. I'm pretty sure that Mom, Auntie Alison and Auntie Diana all had that planned for us today. And I was looking forward to it.

* * *

Mom ended up dropping me off at home at around three and they left all my bags on the driveway and I groaned. I was going to have to take multiple trips just to get them all inside. I looked down the driveway and saw that T.J's car was already there. Groaning slightly, I looked down at the bags that encircled me. He was going to flip out when he saw it. I saw the front door open and T.J walked out. His eyes widened when he saw the bags and I smiled softly.

"Hey baby, Mom and Muffy gave me some of their bags to mind so that they wouldn't get in much trouble when they got home. You know how Dad is," I said. T.J raised an eyebrow and picked up most of the bags. I lifted the remaining ones and walked after T.J into the house. We sat in the living room and he started going through all the bags.

"So, whose are these?" He asked, holding up my bag of undergarments with an amused expression.

"My Mom's," I replied. I saw the horrified look grow across his face as he threw the bag at me. Stifling my giggle, I moved forward and sat in his lap, my back resting against his chest.

"You don't think Mom will be sexy in them?" I asked, dragging the bag back over and slowly lifting up a lacy thong.

"Girl, don't you dare do that to me," T.J said. I laughed and dropped it back in the bag. T.J started lifting the bags up and searching through them, looking at all the tops, shorts, skirts, dresses and bikinis. I blushed as I realised how much I had really gotten.

"I'm sorry for buying so much; I know we're meant to be saving." I said. T.J's lips kissed the middle of my back, in between my shoulder blades.

"It's okay Natalie," He murmured. I slid off of his lap and grabbed some of the bags. I moved them to the bedroom and started putting everything away.

"So what's going on tonight?" T.J asked, coming to stand in the door.

"Well, Mom and Dad said that we could go over there for dinner. Did you want to?" I asked. T.J shrugged and I sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked. T.J shook his head and walked out of the bedroom. I followed him and wrapped my arms around his waist, my chin resting on his shoulder.

"We don't have to go to dinner over there. I was thinking that if we did though, we could go see a movie afterwards." I said. T.J turned around and nodded his head softly.

"Sounds good," He replied.

* * *

At around six, we left to go to Mom and Dad's place for dinner. We pulled up and I walked up to the house straight away, not even waiting for T.J. I knocked on the door and T.J came to stand behind me.

"Natalie, before you go in, can we just sit out here for a couple of seconds?" T.J asked. I nodded my head and allowed him to pull me back down the stairs. I heard the front door open but my eyes were locked with T.J's. I allowed him to take me around the side of the house and we ended up in front of the old tree house.

"We're going up there," T.J said. I nodded my head and watched as he climbed up quickly. I slid my shoes off and climbed up after him. As I neared the top, T.J held his hand out to me and I took it, allowing him to pull me into the old tree house.

* * *

Looking around, I smiled at the memories that filled this tree house. I turned to see T.J watching me and I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. I smiled as T.J's lips connected with my forehead.

"Happy birthday beautiful," He whispered. I blushed and smiled up at him.

"Thanks," I said. We stood there for a while, quite content to be in each other's arms.

"Sometimes, I feel as though I'm not good enough for you," T.J said. I frowned and softly caressed his cheek.

"That's some silly talk there Mr Wilson, you're definitely good enough. You're great and I love you. I love you so much," I said. TJ's lips moved to the corner of my mouth and he kissed me. I smiled again and couldn't help the red flush rising up my cheeks.

"I got you something Nat," He said. I crinkled my nose and pulled away.

"I'm pretty sure I said no presents honey!" I said.

"I'm pretty sure I don't care that you said that," T.J said. He pulled me over to the corner and we sat down.

As he handed me a small present bag, I smiled and allowed my fingers to toy with the opening of the present bag.

"Thank you," I whispered. T.J's hand came over to rest on the side of my neck and his thumb started gently caressing my neck. Trying to ignore the tingles running through my skin, I put my hand in the present bag and was met with a small, velvet box. I widened my eyes as I pulled it out and allowed the red velvet box to sit on my leg.

"Are you gonna open it?" T.J asked. I shrugged my shoulders and his warm hand covered mine. He made me open it and I saw the most beautiful ring. The gemstone was pink and it was heart-shaped.

"It isn't an engagement ring; it's more of a promise ring." T.J said. I looked up at him and saw him staring at me with love-filled eyes.

"I want you to know how much you mean to me and if sometimes I say it to you, all you need to do is look at my ring and you'll always know that you're my number one. I will always be here for you and I love you with my entire heart. Natalie Katherine Neidhart, I really don't think that you know how much I love you." T.J said sincerely. I allowed him to slide the ring onto my right hand and I pulled him into a soft kiss.

"I love it, and I love you." I whispered. T.J smiled and I heard our names being called out. I smiled and kissed T.J a couple more times. Then we got out of the tree house and walked inside.

* * *

As I looked around the table, I realised that everyone I loved was here with me. I said a silent prayer, thanking the Lord for blessing me with such a wonderful and happy family. My eyes connected with T.J's and he smiled. I smiled back and reached out to weave our fingers. He squeezed my hand gently and I smiled.

"Happy Birthday Princess," Dad said. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Thanks Daddy, this is definitely the best birthday ever." I said. Dad smiled and nodded his head as I looked back at T.J.

"And it's all because of you," I whispered.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I would like to thank the following people that have reviewed, put this story on their story alert subscription, put this as a favourite story, put me as a favourite author and put me on their author alert subscription. It really does mean the world to me and I strongly appreciate it. :) This story won't be update again unless I get 5 reviews please :)**_

**_sheelagh murphy:_****_ Favourite Story_**

**_HartAttackKidd:_****__**** Review**


	8. I Will Never Let You Fall

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable person in this story. They either belong to Vince McMahon or they belong to themselves. However, if I could, I would definitely buy Harry Smith off of Vince McMahon. And then, I believe that my wildest fantasies might have a possible chance of coming true... Harry Smith *sigh* The Hart Family will be mentioned (of course!)**

**Also, I am not intending to disrespect any person in this story. **

**That being said, enjoy and review!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO BONESBABY918 :)**

**

* * *

**

"Yeah of course we will Ted, he'll be no problem." I heard T.J say. I was in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on some muffins and I walked out to see my cousin Teddy and his two-year-old son Bradley. I smiled and walked up to them. Teddy and Teej had been friends since they were ten years old and it was thanks to Teddy that I know had the man I loved more than anyone else in the world.

"Hey Nattie," Teddy said, giving me a quick hug. I smiled up at him and motioned to Brad.

"Is this little munchkin gonna be ours for the day?" I asked.

"Yeah he sure is and he's going to be on his best behaviour." Teddy said. Bradley giggled and hid his face into T.J's neck. I leant over and gently ruffled the small boy's hair. After talking for a few more minutes, I took Bradley into the kitchen and sat him on the counter.

"Ooh," He said, his eyes lighting up at the sight of the iced cupcakes. I grabbed a cupcake and handed it to him and he licked the icing. When he pulled back, he had icing all over his nose. I smiled and he stood up, crushing his face into the side of mine. When he pulled back, I could feel the icing on my cheek and I smirked.

After about two hours, Bradley had gone hypo. He had been running around the house and both T.J and I were having difficulty locating him. I finally met up with T.J and he shrugged his shoulders. I did the same and moved toward him. His arms wrapped around me and I quickly pecked his lips.

"We gotta find the little monster," I whispered.

"Me no mon-stah Nattie," Bradley squealed. I turned around and saw Bradley at the end of the hall.

"You gonna stop running around and causing havoc?" I asked. Bradley smirked devilishly; a smirk definitely inherited from the Harts, and shook his head. T.J started walking towards him and Bradley took off again. I bit my lip and T.J looked at me.

"Are you gonna help?" He asked. I shook my head and my cell phone started ringing. I smiled and walked out the front.

* * *

"So how are you coping with the little Demon?" Dad asked.

"Daddy, he isn't a demon! Besides he's your great nephew!" I said.

"Yeah but everyone knows not to mind Bradley Annis. Even Georgia and B.J don't like to mind him," Dad laughed.

"That is true, T.J and I are just too nice a people to say no to the beautiful great-grandchild of Stuart Edward and Helen Louise Hart!" I said. I heard Dad's huge hearty laugh and it got me smiling as well.

"And you got your Daddy's humour. Grandma Katie said hello by the way," He said.

"Oh, I miss her so much! Tell her that the next time I'm in Florida, I'll come and spend a few days with her." I said.

"When will you be in Florida again?" He asked.

"I dunno when T.J and I started wrestling on a full-time basis." I replied.

"Baby girl, you're not going to be wrestling on a full-time basis," Dad said.

"Please don't start this Daddy, I know how hard it is and I know the strain it put on your relationship with Mom. I don't want you to start lecturing me, please!" I said.

"Okay, not today," Dad said.

"So, I miss you Daddy," I said.

"I miss you too baby girl but ya gotta do what ya gotta do. Why don't you go over to our place for a little bit? Think of home?" He said.

"I think I might this afternoon." I said.

"Natalie, do you want to move back home?" Dad asked.

"No, I love living with T.J," I said.

"Yeah but sometimes you call me and you seem so... sad." Dad said.

"Yeah that's because we're working so hard. I'm doing nights at the restaurant to make sure that we're able to survive. I know it takes a long time to make it but I just wish that it would be a lot easier. I rarely get along time with T.J anymore. For the past month since my birthday, we've had absolutely no alone time." I said.

"Damn, a month? What with no sex as well?" Dad said.

"Daddy, please don't even go there! I love you but I'm not even bringing my sex life into this conversation." I said.

"Talk to him about it Natalie, tell him that you need to make some alone time for the two of you. I think that is where your mother and I ruined things, you know. I really don't think that we spent enough time with each other and I know that I am mostly to blame for that." Dad said.

"Daddy, you know Mom doesn't think that way." I said.

"Yeah I know she doesn't but I do. I mean, I remember getting back late night after night and every time I'd slide into bed, she'd melt into me. I cried myself to sleep most nights. You know, your Mom may be stubborn and bossy but it was moments like that, or when I saw her with you, Jenny and Muffy that melted my heart. I love your Mom with my entire heart and I know I broke hers on many occasions, every single one I regret. If I could go back in time, I would. I wouldn't want to break your Mom's heart." Dad said. I knew that he was crying and it made me cry as well.

"Daddy, I remember how sometimes I'd be crying because I'd never get to see you for days on end, even though we'd be with you. I always stayed awake until you came in and tucked me in tighter. You know what my favourite memory of you is?" I asked him.

"What?" He replied.

* * *

"It was one night after one of your matches. I remember I was upset, there was a storm and I heard you and Mom fighting. I didn't want to go into your room but I was so scared. Finally, I built up the courage to go and gently knock on your door. Mom opened it and I could see that she had been crying. I remember her taking my hand and gently taking me over to the bed and I sat down on top of it with her. She held me close to her and I was watching you. That was the first night I saw you come over to Mommy and take her into your arms and give her a hug and a kiss and say sorry. It's always been my favourite moment because I knew how much you meant it." I said.

"Wow, Nat." He whispered.

"All right, we'll I'm gonna go Daddy and I'll talk to you later all right?" I said.

"Okay, I love you baby." Dad said.

"I love you too." I replied. I shut the phone and went inside, where T.J and Bradley were now cuddled up on the sofa. I walked over to them and sat on the other side of Bradley. Bradley snuggled into me and I smiled.

* * *

I ended up falling asleep as well because I woke up when I felt someone tugging lightly on my hair. I opened my eyes and saw Bradley smiling up at me.

"Bye Na-tee!" He squealed.

"See you soon sweetheart," I said, kissing his face softly. He smiled and slid down the sofa. I looked around and saw T.J still fast asleep but Teddy was in the doorway.

"See ya Nat," He said. I nodded my head and moved over to cuddle up to T.J. As I slid under his arm, T.J gripped onto my side and I smiled softly. I allowed my head to rest on his chest and I sighed contentedly.

"Do you want kids with me Natalie?" T.J mumbled.

"Yeah baby, but when I know we'll both be able to be there for the bub." I said.

"I want us to have a little girl you know. A baby girl that will be as beautiful as her Mama and will have me wrapped around her little finger." T.J said. I smiled and looked up at him.

"You just want a Daddy's Girl." I said.

"Yeah, can you really blame me?" He whispered.

"Well I want a Mama's boy. One that will be a little bit mischievous but then again will be a cuddly teddy bear. I'd also like to have this amazing husband. Too bad I'm stuck with you," I said.

"We're not married." T.J said. I rolled my eyes, laying down and rested my head in his lap.

"No, but we might as well be, I love you Teej," I said. T.J smiled and placed his hand on my stomach and ran his other hand through my hair.

"I love you too," He murmured.

* * *

"Dad made me cry earlier." I said.

"Why did he make you cry baby?" He asked.

"He was just reminiscing about the way he was on the road. That's why he doesn't want either of us to do this; he thinks it will tear us apart. Or you're going to end up letting me fall while you rise to your success." I said.

"I'm never going to let that happen. You'll reach success with me Natalie. I'll never let you fall," He said. I smiled and he bent his head down. I reached up and pressed my lips against his; giving him a sweet and loving kiss. Pulling away, I looked into his nearly-glazed eyes and I smiled, my wet lips still prickling from the kiss.

"We're in this together Teej," I said. He nodded and gently kissed me again.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." He replied.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I would like to thank BonesBaby918 for the wonderful words of encouragement. This story isn't getting many reviews but your message really made me happy so thankyou :)**_

_**I would appreciate more reviews please and thankyou :)**_


	9. My World

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable person in this story. They either belong to Vince McMahon or they belong to themselves. However, if I could, I would definitely buy Harry Smith off of Vince McMahon. And then, I believe that my wildest fantasies might have a possible chance of coming true... Harry Smith *sigh* The Hart Family will be mentioned (of course!)**

**Also, I am not intending to disrespect any person in this story. **

**That being said, enjoy and review!**

**Warning: This chapter has strong themes of abuse and strong language so if you don't feel comfortable with either, please don't read this.**

**I'd like to give special thanks to Ednomore because she gave me ideas for this chapter! :) Thanks heaps :)**

* * *

**July 4th, 2002**

"What time are the parents coming over?" Jenny asked. I shrugged my shoulders and untangled my legs from T.J's.

"Around lunchtime I guess," I said, walking into the kitchen. I saw my sister's form crumple and I frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked, walking over to my sister and rubbing her back.

"Just remembering some things," She sniffed.

"Jenny, please tell me. Hang on a second," I said. I walked out of the room and I leant down so my mouth was level to T.J's ear.

"Can you please watch the kitchen for a little bit? I need to talk to Jen." I said. T.J nodded and I kissed his ear. He rose and our fingers interweaved together as we made our way out into the kitchen. I let go of his hand and he walked towards the stove, I replaced T.J's hand with Jenny's and pulled her outside to the swing.

"What have you been remembering?" I asked her.

"I keep remembering Mom and Dad fighting a lot and it upsets me. They've been arguing a lot lately once again and it's hurting me to see them fight. I especially remember Independence Day, 1988. Do you remember?" She asked me tearfully. I sighed and nodded my head.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**July 3rd, 1988**_

_"Jim, I can't believe you all right? I need that money for me and the girls to survive, especially while you are travelling around sleeping with countless women! You put us on a budget so you can have drugs? You're a fucking idiot if you think that I'm going to keep taking this shit. I have three daughters to think about and I want them to be able to have a happy childhood!" Mom said. Mommy and Daddy fighting had awoken both me and Jennifer, my elder sister up. Our younger sister Kristin was upstairs, sleeping soundly, completely oblivious to the fact that Mommy and Daddy were fighting._

_"Ellie, you're a fucking psycho bitch! If I give you more money than what you have, you're going to run off and leave me. I'm not allowing you to do that!" He said angrily._

_"I don't want to leave you Jim; I just want to be able to provide our Daughters with a better life than what they are having now." Mom cried._

_"Don't you backchat me!" Dad roared. Finally, I heard the slapping noise that terrified both Jenny and I._

_"Jim, please don't!" Mom cried. Jenny stood up and opened the bedroom door. Gripping my hand tightly, we walked out of the entertainment room and saw Daddy holding Mommy up against the wall. Jenny started crying and ran over to Daddy, gripping onto his leg._

_"Jennifer, Natalie, go back to bed!" Mommy gasped. I looked at her terrified face and saw that it was starting to go red._

_"Daddy, stop it!" Jennifer cried. Dad let go of Mom with one hand and pushed Jennifer away, making her trip over and hit her head. She started screaming and I rushed over, grabbing her hand and pulling her away._

_"Daddy, stop it!" I screamed, watching as he hit Mommy in the face. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and I held onto Jenny's hand for dear life. I kept begging for Daddy to stop but he didn't seem to hear me as he kept hitting Mommy over and over again. Finally, he let go and both Jenny and I rushed over to her. Mommy lifted me up and I hugged into her as Jenny hid behind her legs. For the first time in my life, I was scared of my Daddy. As I looked him in the eyes, I saw nothing but hatred and I felt the tears running down my own face._

_"I hate you!" I screamed. Mommy looked at me and Dad came storming over, yanking me out of Mommy's arms. I didn't even yell or flinch; I just tensed myself for what I knew was coming. Exactly what I saw my Mommy go through, was about to happen to me. I closed my eyes tightly and felt his grip tighten on my arms. I opened my eyes and looked back into Daddy's. All of a sudden, he shoved me roughly to the ground and I didn't break my stare at him._

_"Don't hit Mommy anymore, hit me. I'm the one that makes you fight. Mommy just wanted more money so I could get a new dress. It's my fault. I'm sorry." I said. Dad stormed upstairs and Mommy came over to me. She helped me to my feet and rubbed my face, trying to rid my cheeks of the tear stains._

_"Come on Girls, it's time for bed." Mommy said._

_"Can you stay down here with us?" Jennifer whimpered. Mommy nodded her head and we went back into the entertainment room. My arms were really sore but I didn't tell Mommy because I knew that she would cry. As we watched the movies, I looked up at Mommy and saw the bruises forming on her face and neck already. I reached up and gently placed my hand on her cheek. She turned to look at me and gave me a strained smile._

_"I love you Mommy," I whispered._

_"I love you too Princess." She replied._

_When I woke up in the morning, I saw Mommy and Daddy talking near the door. Surprisingly, they were quiet and I saw Muffy sitting in front of the television set. Maybe it was all a bad dream. I stood up and looked at my arms, noticing the large bruises on them. I whimpered and ran over to Mommy._

_"Nattie baby, what's wrong?" Daddy asked. I whimpered again and panicked as I saw him moving around Mommy. I took off upstairs and went to get changed. I put on a long-sleeve t-shirt and a pair of shorts and then I went downstairs again. Mommy was wearing makeup to cover her bruises and she frowned when she saw me in a long-sleeved top._

_"It is gonna be hot Natalie, are you sure you want to wear that?" Mom asked._

_"I gotta or Daddy will get hurt." I whispered._

_"What do you mean?" She said softly._

_"Well Uncle Bret and Uncle Davey will get mad if they see my arms. Like they did when they saw your face last time, remember? I don't want Daddy to get hurt." I said._

_"Natalie, take your shirt off." Mommy said. I sighed and obliged, hearing her gasp when she saw the damage of last night._

_"James Henry Neidhart, get in here right now!" Mommy called out. I looked up at her, fear in my eyes. Daddy's footsteps became louder and I started trembling._

_"What's up honey?" He asked. Mommy pushed me in front of her and pointed to the bruises._

_"See what you did to our daughter?" She said angrily. I picked up my t-shirt and put it back on and I looked up at Daddy's horrified face._

_"I'm so sorry baby girl, will you forgive me?" He asked. I shook my head and walked over to the sofa, where Jenny was sitting. I sat next to her and she hugged me. I hugged her back tightly and we stayed that way, ignoring everyone else, trying to imagine we had a normal family just once._

_When we arrived at Grammy and Grampy's house, I immediately rushed inside and into Uncle Davey's arms._

_"Hey there little one," He said. Daddy came into the room and looked over at Uncle Davey and me._

_"Whatever," He muttered._

_"Is Daddy mad at you?" Uncle Davey whispered in my ear._

_"I'm mad at him," I replied. Uncle Davey rubbed my back and I watched as Jenny hesitantly walked over to Daddy and tapped his shoulder. She whispered something in his ear and then she hugged him tightly. Sliding off of Uncle Davey's lap, I walked over to Daddy as well and slid my small hand into his giant one. As his eyes connected with mine, I started to cry._

_"I love you Daddy," I said. Daddy moved Jenny over a little and pulled me closer to him as well. Daddy might have hurt me but I knew that it was an accident._

_That night, it was the same as the night before, except Mommy made sure that Jenny and I wouldn't get out of our room to help her this time. We listened at the door while she was getting hurt and cried our hearts out, knowing that there was nothing we could do to help our Mommy._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Jenny, why are you remembering things like that?" I murmured, wrapping my arms around her. Jenny shrugged and sighed.

"I hate seeing them fight Nattie, and now I'm having problems with Aaron." Jennifer said.

"What's happening with Aaron?" I asked. It was then I realised that Jenny was wearing a jacket. I pushed up the sleeves and gasped when I saw the dark bruises.

"You need to get out of that relationship with him." I said.

"How can I, he's threatening to kill me!" Jennifer whispered.

"Don't go home, stay with T.J and I." I said.

"What? That's way too much to ask for," Jennifer said, shaking her head.

"No it won't. Jennifer, I care about your safety." I said. Jennifer nodded and I kissed her cheek. We walked inside and I wrapped my arms around T.J.

* * *

"Jenny's gonna stay with us a while." I murmured into his ear.

"Okay, for how long?" He asked.

"As long as she needs to babe," I replied.

"Are you going to tell me what's up sexy?" He asked, rubbing my lower back, allowing his fingers to slip up my shirt.

"Nope, you don't need to know that much," I said. T.J slightly pouted and bent down to give me a soft kiss. I moaned softly and moved my arms to around his neck.

"Hey Jenny, do you want me to help you?" T.J asked, pulling away from me.

"That'd be great, thank you Teej," She said. I looked at him shocked and he winked at me. I narrowed my eyes at him and decided to help as well.

* * *

When Mom and Dad arrived, Jenny, T.J and I were still cooking. T.J was trying to flirt with me constantly and I kept pushing him away.

"So uh Jenny, I need Nattie to help me with something, will you be alright for a second?" He said. Jenny nodded and T.J pulled me out of the room.

"What do you need help with?" I asked. T.J didn't answer but he pulled me into the bedroom, shutting the door.

"I wanted to hug and kiss you a little because I know your Dad doesn't like me doing that in front of him." T.J said. I smiled and tilted my head back slightly as he sent soft kisses down my jaw line. I arched my back so our bodies were pressed together and stood there in pure bliss as he kissed and sucked on my neck.

"You're beautiful, you know that right?" T.J said.

"Well you keep saying it so there must be some truth to it," I replied huskily.

"Mmm, you're so... beautiful and I'm so glad that I have you," He said, gently biting my neck. I yelped softly and moved his mouth to mine, where our tongues fought for dominance. Finally, I heard knocking on the door and I pulled away.

"What's up?" I asked.

"T.J's family is here." Mom called out. I sighed and looked over at T.J.

"I love you," I said. T.J smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I love you too," I replied.

* * *

When we walked out, I went back into the kitchen to help Jenny start serving up on plates. She looked over at me and smiled.

"Had fun with Teej?" She asked. I nodded my head and saw that her phone was vibrating.

"You gonna get that?" I asked her.

"Nope, it's Aaron." She said. I walked over to the phone and rejected the call.

"I love you Jenny-Boo," I said with a smirk.

"I love you too Nat-Attack." She replied, her smirk a mirror image of my own. I laughed and we walked into the dining room, setting down the plates.

"Get in here now!" Jenny called out. I laughed and watched as the rest of the family strolled lazily into the dining room. T.J poked me in the ribs and I yelped, pushing him away from me. He chuckled and I hugged his sister Valerie before we sat down to eat the wonderful lunch Jenny made.

* * *

That night, I crawled into bed beside T.J and wrapped my arm around him. Jenny was all settled in the spare bedroom and I was glad that she was taking a stand and not going to settle for staying in an abusive relationship. I snuggled into T.J closer and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Baby, you're never going to hurt me right?" I asked.

"Why would you even think that?" He asked, turning to face me.

"I don't think that I just want to make sure. I love you with all of my heart and I don't think I'd be able to take it." I said.

"Natalie, I've promised you this a thousand times and I'll never break my promises... you are my world and I'll always treat you like the Queen you are. You will never be hurt by me, especially not physically." T.J said. I smiled at him and pressed my lips against his and slowly pulled away.

"I was just making sure babe, I love you too." I said.

"Goodnight sweetheart," T.J said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Night," I murmured in reply, allowing myself to drift off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Thankyou to the following people :)**_

_**iloverandyortonwwefan23**__**: Who had put my story on their favourite story list last time and I completely didn't mention you. Sorry! :) :)**_

**_BonesBaby918:_****_ Thankyou for still reviewing this :) I'm honestly flattered with the compliments this story receives from you._**

**_Ednomore:_****_ Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter :) Different than what we talked about but when there's a depressing moment, there's gotta be lots and lots of fluff! :) :P_**

**_I absolutely hated writing Jim like this but I felt like it did fit in the story plus I wanted to bring in Jenny as well and I couldn't think of another way to bring Jenny in. Sorry all Anvil lovers, I love him too and I hope he really isn't like that because he just looks like a cuddly teddy bear really. :) And his laugh is adorable... and no, I don't have a crush on Jim Neidhart..._**

_**I would appreciate more reviews please and thankyou :)**_

_**SO READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**_


	10. TJ's Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable person in this story. They either belong to Vince McMahon or they belong to themselves. However, if I could, I would definitely buy Harry Smith off of Vince McMahon. And then, I believe that my wildest fantasies might have a possible chance of coming true... Harry Smith *sigh* The Hart Family will be mentioned (of course!)**

**Also, I am not intending to disrespect any person in this story. **

**That being said, enjoy and review!**

* * *

**July 11th, 2002**

**T.J Wilson's P.O.V**

I woke up with the love of my life wrapped in my arms. Smiling down at her softly, I gently manoeuvred her body away from mine and I got up. It was only five o clock in the morning and I had to go and train. It might have been my birthday, but I was serious about training and I knew that if I slacked off even one day, I would regret it. I quickly changed into a pair of basketball shorts and a shirt and then I bent over to kiss the top of Nattie's head. She murmured and rolled over, reaching out to try and find me. I found it incredibly cute and I pushed her hair out of her face.

"Mmm," She mumbled. I grinned and left the room. I walked to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water and took off for B.J's gym.

* * *

"Hey man," Teddy said when he saw me. I smiled and walked over to him. I slapped him on the back and he grinned.

"We're both twenty-two now!" He said.

"Yeah, and we met when we were both ten years old, as little troublesome tykes. Time sure as hell flies," I said, going over to the bench press and loading it up.

"Yeah, we're still as troublesome, just not tykes anymore. And who would have thought that you would be dating one of my cousins?" Teddy said, helping me load the bar up with weights. I laughed and shrugged my shoulders.

"What can I say Teddy? I owe it all to you man, your cousin is absolutely amazing." I said, lying down. I gripped the bar and started my reps, Teddy standing over me as my spotter.

"I don't know what you see in her man," Teddy laughed. After I finished, I put the bar back up and turned to look at him.

"That's because she's your cousin dude, Natalie is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and I'm so thankful to have her in my life." I said. Teddy shrugged his shoulders and I started spotting him.

* * *

"I dunno man, I know we're only young but I really do love her," I said. Teddy placed the bar back up and he smiled.

"Don't get her pregnant but will ya?" He asked. I shook my head and laughed.

"We're nowhere near the point where we're considering children. I mean, I'd love children but I haven't even gotten anywhere with my wrestling and neither has she. We want to make something of ourselves." I said. Teddy nodded and smiled.

"That's a great way of thinking man, I don't regret Bradley at all but if Kim and I had waited, I think it would have been easier." Teddy said. I nodded my head and sighed.

"You can really see that you love her Teej," Teddy said. I nodded again and rubbed my head.

"She's made my life so much happier, the woman completes me." I replied. We continued to work out and I couldn't help but think of the wonderful Canadian beauty waiting for me when I got back home.

* * *

I got home at about seven-thirty that morning and, having already showered and changed into fresh clothes, slipped back into bed. Nattie instantly moved closer to me and I wrapped my arms around her once more. She mumbled into my chest and I chuckled, the innocent look on her face was absolutely gorgeous. I could feel the sleep come over me and I smiled softly, kissing Nattie's forehead and falling asleep.

Not even an hour later, I was woken up by light kisses all over my face but I kept my eyes shut.

"How will kissing him wake him up?" I heard Harry's familiar voice say.

"Harry, he's like a cupcake. You don't just shove it in your mouth, you bite it delicately. You can't push T.J out of bed; you have to wake him up gently. I like waking him up with kisses because I'm the only person that's allowed to do that." Nattie said. I tried my hardest not to smile and felt her roll over to sit on top of me.

"Or you crush him with your weight." Harry joked.

"I'm not that fat!" Nattie said. She bent down to kiss my face again and I moved my hand motioning for Harry to get out of the room. I slightly opened my eyes and saw that he had seen it and I heard the bedroom door shut. At that moment, I rolled over and Nattie squealed as she landed underneath me. I kissed her deeply and she smiled around my lips.

"Hey there tiger, back up," She said. I shook my head and snuck my tongue in her mouth.

"Mmm, happy birthday," She whispered when I finally pulled away. I smiled at her and kissed her again.

* * *

"So what are we doing today?" I asked.

"You are spending some time with the boys. I am going shopping for tonight when you get back," Natalie said. I raised my eyebrows and she kissed me again.

"Not what you think. Go ask Harry what you're doing. He's so excited." Natalie said.

"I don't wanna leave you but," I said.

"I organised this baby and I'll be really disappointed if you don't go," Nattie replied. I nodded my head and allowed her to sit up. I moved to the side and pulled her over so she was kneeling on her shins, straddled over me. Her stomach was directly in front of my face and I rubbed her thighs as I leant over and pressed a gentle kiss on her stomach.

"Teej, you know I don't like that," Nattie said.

"I know but you're being insecure for no reason. If this body is mine, I should be able to do with it what I please." I said, looking up at her. She giggled her husky laugh and I almost melted.

"It's not your body Teej, you're in your body, and I'm in mine. So please," She said, dropping the last part to a whisper. I played with the ribbon tying her pyjama pants up and undid it before I nodded my head.

"Sure, whatever you want," I said, retying the ribbon, allowing the backs of my knuckles to caress her lower stomach as much as possible. I patted her thigh and she sat down on me so I could see her face.

* * *

"You know I love you Teej, and I know that you get all annoyed when I say for you not to touch my stomach, that's just a big no-no for me. I'm sorry." She said. I shrugged my shoulders and stood up. I noticed she already had some clothes out for me and I looked at them.

"Are these new?" I asked. She nodded her head and I pulled them on. Nattie walked over to me and gripped the waistband of the long pants she'd given me.

"You're going paintballing babe," She whispered. My eyes widened and I smirked widely. I pulled on some shoes and walked out of my bedroom, Nattie following me, hiding a yawn behind her hand.

* * *

Standing in the living room, were Teddy, Dallas (Bret Hart's eldest), Randy Myers, Pete Wilson, Ted DiBiase Jr and his brother Brett, Cody Runnels, Randy and Nate Orton as well as some guys I'd befriended from various independent organisations. I grinned and rubbed my hands together.

"Are you ready to go?" Harry asked. I nodded my head and we all started leaving the house. I walked out as well and then I realised that I hadn't said goodbye to Natalie. I walked back up to the door and walked inside the house. Natalie looked at me confusedly and I pulled her into a deep kiss.

"See you this afternoon baby," I murmured. Natalie smiled and wiped my lips before kissing me again.

"Have fun." She said. I nodded and looked around at the door. I really didn't want to leave her again today. I felt her hand gently grab my butt and I raised my eyebrow.

"Hmm," I whispered.

"Go and have some fun T.J, I will see you this afternoon," She said.

"Yeah, we better pick up from right here," I said. Nattie winked and I walked out to catch up with the boys.

* * *

Spending over eight hours playing paintball turned out to be a dangerous thing and by the time Natalie came to pick me up, I was in a massive amount of pain. I smiled when I saw her and I walked over to her.

"You look like you're in pain," She said. I nodded and motioned to the zipper on my shirt.

"Can you help baby?" I asked. Nattie moved forward and unzipped the jacket that I was wearing. She took it off and I saw her eyes widen as she took in the damage on my arms, which was nothing in comparison to the welts I could feel across my stomach. I watched as Natalie unbuckled my belt and pulled down the long army pants. I stepped out slowly and saw her inspecting my entire body.

"Paintballing was a bad idea," She sighed.

"Nah, now you get to give me a rubdown tonight," I said, slipping my fingers through hers.

"Okay honey, come give me a kiss," She said. I leant forward, placing my hand at the back of her head and I pulled her into a kiss.

"Hey Natalie, T.J just got paint in your hair!" Harry said. I pulled away and pure shock crossed my face when Nattie turned around and I saw the bright blue paint in her hair.

"Baby, I'm so sorry!" I cried out. She smiled and tried to shake it off; even though I knew she'd gone and gotten her hair done the day before.

"Man," I said, shaking my head.

* * *

Natalie walked over to the outdoor shower and started hosing her hair out, getting her white t-shirt wet in the process. My jealous instincts struck when I saw Randy ogling at her and I immediately walked over to her.

"You want some help?" I asked her.

"Wash your hands first; I don't want you making it worse." She replied.

"Okay, well, turn around; I don't want the guys staring at your body." I replied. I walked over to the sink and washed my hands free of all paint. Then I walked back to Nattie and stood behind her, so close I could feel the heat of her skin. I allowed my tongue flick out to taste her earlobe and she quickly pulled herself away from me. She shook her head and I helped get the paint out of her hair. Then I took my black singlet and I gave it to her, standing in front of her as she changed tops so the rest of the guys weren't ogling at my girl. Once she was changed, we walked over to the car and drove back home.

* * *

Once we arrived home, both Natalie and I went to the bathroom and she showered herself off while I waited.

"Babe, I'm sorry about getting the paint in your hair," I said.

"It's alright T.J I know that it was all done accidentally," Natalie replied. There was something strange with her voice and I frowned slightly.

"Baby, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, there's nothing to worry your pretty little head over," She said. I frowned and walked over to the shower door.

"You know, sometimes you can be a brat," I said to her.

"Excuse me? Just break my heart then T.J, break my heart. Here I am, trying to get nice and ready for our wonderful night I have planned and you call me a brat? I am so offended." Nattie said. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the shower door. I opened it and watched as Natalie came towards me, our bodies pressing together as she slid out of the shower. I groaned and heard her laugh as she pushed me in to the shower more and I turned to see her with a towel wrapped around her. She beckoned me forward and I closed my eyes as her lips met mine.

"Take your time, I've got to get things ready," She whispered against my lips. I nodded my head and I offered her a lazy smile.

* * *

After I finished my shower and changed into a pair of boxer shorts, I opened the bathroom door and saw Natalie had set up scented candles all around the room. I looked around for her but I couldn't see her. I spied a note on the bed and walked over to it.

**Got you over here, now go back to where you came from.**

She definitely was a cryptic little minx. Turning around, my breathing stopped as I took in the full beauty of the Canadian beauty in front of me. Her mouth tilted upward in the most wonderful smile but one look in her eyes told me that she was nervous. What was she nervous of, rejection? There would be no rejection tonight, definitely not from this Calgary native. I opened my mouth to talk to her but my voice caught in my throat. I once again looked my girl up and down, to get a better appreciation of what she'd done.

My eyes ran up her toned, smooth legs and already I felt myself shivering in anticipation. As I reached her pink, lacy thong, my eyes darted between the thong and her eyes. She was watching me intently. I moved my eyes up even further and gazed at the baby-doll she was wearing- a lacy bra connected to sheer fabric with an opening right down the middle of her stomach. Her breaths were slow and I moved closer towards her, my eyes connecting with hers once more. My fingers held onto the sheer fabric and I inhaled her intoxicating scent.

"I know that I'm never any good with this and I wanted to surprise you," She whispered. I smirked and wrapped my arms around her waist, under the baby-doll. I pulled her forward and kissed her deeply. Soon enough, she pulled her face away and I looked at her under heavy lids.

"Damn I love you," I said. Nattie smirked and led us over to the bed.

"Happy birthday T.J," She whispered before her lips pressed against mine once more.

* * *

Two hours later, both Natalie and I had gotten showered and changed into some pyjamas. Natalie was in one of my flannel shirts and a pair of panties. We were curled up on the sofa and I ran my fingers in circles on her back. We were watching Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone, a movie Natalie absolutely loved. Before Harry Potter, we had watched Monster's Inc and next up in the que was Shrek. Yeah, we were definitely still kids.

"Are you still awake up there T.J?" She asked.

"Mmm hmm," I replied, bending down to drop a kiss in her hair.

"If I had bushy hair like that, would you still date me?" Natalie asked.

"You do have hair like that honey," I joked. Natalie sat up and moved to the end of the sofa real quick, huffing as she did so.

"I was joking babe, your hair is so sleek and shiny and it definitely isn't bushy. Although that wouldn't make me change my mind, I love you and you'll always be perfect no matter what to me." I said. I saw Nattie blush and she moved over to me, to press her lips against my cheek. I smiled at the contact and she lay back down again. The credits for Harry Potter started rolling and I heard the sigh pass Nattie's lips as she rolled off of the sofa and crawled over to change the movie.

"Babe, can you get me a lime soda and some chips?" She said. I nodded and rose from the sofa.

* * *

When I came back from the kitchen with the new snacks, I smiled as I saw Nattie standing at the end of the sofa waiting for me to sit down first. I lay on the sofa and Nattie smiled, laying on top of me gently (to avoid welts from paintballing) and wrapping a blanket around both of us.

"So, did you have a good birthday?" She asked. I nodded my head and pressed my lips against hers.

"This was the greatest birthday I've ever had thanks to you baby. I love you Nat," I said. Nattie smiled and turned to watch the opening credits of Shrek. I kissed her temple softly, and then I turned to watch Shrek as well, content that I was lying here with the woman that I love.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Thankyou to the following people :)**_

_**Natties eXtreme Dynasty: Thanks heaps for your review, the kind words are most appreciated :)**_

**_BonesBaby918: Thank you for your review! No family is ever perfect and I want to show that with this story. However, I'm trying to make Nattie and T.J's relationship as perfect as possible, which can't be done, especially when you involve the Hart Family :P_**

_**I would appreciate more reviews please and thankyou :) Keep the reviews coming!**_

_**SO READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**_


	11. Happy Anniversary

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable person in this story. They either belong to Vince McMahon or they belong to themselves. However, if I could, I would definitely buy Harry Smith off of Vince McMahon. And then, I believe that my wildest fantasies might have a possible chance of coming true... Harry Smith *sigh* The Hart Family will be mentioned (of course!)**

**Also, I am not intending to disrespect any person in this story. **

**That being said, enjoy and review!**

* * *

**November 4th, 2002**

"I can't believe your leaving, and on our anniversary of all days!" I exclaimed. T.J looked over at me and he rubbed the back of his bald head.

"I'm sorry," He said, allowing a frustrated sigh past through his lips. I walked behind him and started massaging his shoulders.

"Sorry," I whispered, pressing my lips against the side of his neck.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked.

"For annoying you, for fighting with you, for making you sad all the time, I'm such a bad girlfriend," I said. T.J and I had been fighting a lot over the past month and I was sad to see him heading to Japan without us really resolving anything.

"Hey," T.J said, pulling me around his body so I was sitting on his lap. We were waiting for Dad to come pick us up to take us to the airport. I bit my lip and leant forward to straighten T.J's collar.

* * *

"You don't make me sad all the time," T.J said.

"Yeah I do, I know I do and I'm really sorry, I'm like the world's worst girlfriend." I said. T.J frowned and I lightly traced the frown-lines on his head. My nails lightly scratched against his forehead and I bit my lip.

"Babe, you don't make me sad. I love spending time with you," T.J whispered.

"Why are you going to Japan then? Holly told me that it must be a sign you don't want me anymore. Besides, we haven't had sex for like a month," I said. T.J chuckled and I glared at him.

"Is that all our relationship is built on, sex?" He asked.

"No," I said.

"Well you know I've been injured and I've been trying to recuperate before Japan. I'm sorry we haven't been able to have sex but I figured that our relationship was built on more than that. I'm going to Japan to gain from the experience so I can be a better wrestler you know. I want to be able to provide more in this relationship because you provide so much." T.J said. I rubbed his cheek and rested my forehead against his.

"Baby, can we just forget everything and be perfect again. We've been fighting for stupid reasons and I know that's mostly my fault and I'm sorry for everything." I said. T.J leant up and his nose bumped against mine affectionately. I smiled softly and heard the car pull into our driveway.

"I'm going to miss you so much." I whispered, my eyes filling with tears. T.J helped both of us up and I pulled him into a deep kiss. Dad beeped the car horn but I ignored it, pulling T.J closer to me and exploring every inch of his mouth with my tongue. Finally, T.J pulled away and smiled.

"Come on," He whispered. I nodded and we walked down to the car.

After getting in the car and exchanging words to Dad for a few moments, T.J's attention drew back to me. His lips found mine and we spent most of the drive kissing. I was really going to miss him. During our breathers, I'd see that Dad was watching us and he didn't look happy that we were making out right in front of him but I didn't really care. T.J saw me watching Dad and he smirked.

"We better stop," He whispered. I shook my head and kissed him again.

"I've missed your kisses," I said. T.J smiled and he kissed my nose.

"Sorry about the PDA, Jim." T.J said.

"Yeah, it's alright, I was probably the same with Ellie," Dad said. I never remembered seeing my parents showing any forms of affection at all. I looked over at T.J and he kissed me again, his hand sneakily sliding up my skirt. I moved his hand and linked our fingers.

"I love you," He whispered.

"Love you more baby," I replied.

* * *

At the airport, I refused to let go of him. At the sound of his flight being called, I gripped onto him tighter.

"Babe," He murmured, trying to unravel my arms from around him. I whimpered and held onto him tighter.

"I have to leave," He whispered in my ear.

"No," I said, shaking my head.

"Please let me do this, right now I just want to head home with you. Don't let me do that, let me take this experience." T.J said. I sighed, realising that he needed this so he could further his wrestling career. I pulled away from him and smirked when his knuckles connected with the side of my jaw in a playful gesture. I watched as T.J's smirk left his face and he came forward to kiss me gently.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" He said.

"I'll miss you more babe," He replied.

"And you're not allowed to have sex with anyone!" I said. T.J smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist once more.

"The only person I will ever want to have sex with is you Nattie," He said. I smiled when he said that and leant forward to quickly slide my tongue along his neck. He pulled back and grinned. His flight was called again and I pulled back, leaning against my Dad's chest. His arms wrapped around me and I smiled at T.J as he turned around and went to board his flight. Before he made it through the doors, he rushed back and handed me a long thin box.

"Happy anniversary," He whispered, kissing me one more time. I smiled and pushed him towards the doors. This time he rushed through and I looked up at Dad.

"Let's go," I murmured.

"You're gonna miss him aren't you baby girl?" Dad said as we drove towards home.

"Of course Daddy, he's my boyfriend." I said. Dad smiled and turned back to face the road. I looked down at the present T.J had given me. I ran my hand over the velvet covering and I gently opened it. I smiled when I saw a diamond heart necklace and I ran my hand over it. There was a piece of paper folded up on the box lid and I pulled it out and opened it.

**

* * *

Natalie,**

**I know that recently, we have been fighting and I'm sorry about that constantly happening. However, this is our Anniversary and I'm so glad that we've spent the most amazing year together. Fighting certainly isn't fun but you know that I will always love you and I will always be there for you. I love you with my whole heart Natalie. I know I'm leaving to go to Japan for around six weeks but when I come back we're going to fix this. I can't lose you Nat, I just can't.**

**I'm missing you already and I can't wait until I get to hold you in my arms once more babe.**

**Happy Anniversary and I can't wait for more to come.**

**Love T.J**

**

* * *

**I smiled at the letter and tucked it away as I lifted the necklace up and put it on. I always thought that it was amazing that T.J could make me feel so special. He always could manage to make me feel like the only girl in the world and I knew that I was so lucky to have T.J as my boyfriend.

I loved T.J with my entire heart and surprisingly... he loved me just as much. It was as though we were made for each other, we were so compatible. I was definitely going to miss him for the next six weeks.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Thankyou to the following people :)**_

**_Pinayprincesa : Thanks for the review_**

**_NatalieXxWilson : Thanks for the review_**

**_Natties eXstream Dynasty : Thanks for the review_**

**_I appreciate the reviews and want to know if there is anything you want in this story! Ideas and suggestions or do you like the way I'm going with it. Let us know with the review button! :) Thanks heaps :)_**


	12. Reunited in Japan

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable person in this story. They either belong to Vince McMahon or they belong to themselves. However, if I could, I would definitely buy Harry Smith off of Vince McMahon. And then, I believe that my wildest fantasies might have a possible chance of coming true... Harry Smith *sigh* The Hart Family will be mentioned (of course!)**

**Also, I am not intending to disrespect any person in this story. **

**That being said, enjoy and review!**

* * *

**December 4th, 2002**

T.J had officially started his first tour of Japan on November 22nd and I missed him terribly. Tokyo Joe had provided T.J with an amazing opportunity to wrestle in Japan and we had told him to take the chance. However, I didn't realise how much I would miss him. So, here I was, at the Hiroshima Sun Plaza in Japan, getting ready to watch my boyfriend wrestle. He didn't know that I had flown over here and I was incredibly excited to see him once more. After all, I hadn't seen him for a month. I was hiding in T.J's opponent's dressing room, as I was familiar with Jushin Thunder Liger; he had trained with my Grandpa Stu. I watched the match with great pride, knowing that T.J was my boyfriend and to see how much he had already improved. After his match, which his team lost, I walked outside the dressing room and saw T.J just going in to his. I smiled and made my way down there.

As I stood knocking on the door, I heard T.J's groan.

"Hang on a second!" He called out. I opened the door and walked in. He was untying his boots and he didn't even turn around. I walked over to him, a small smile creeping across my face. I scraped my nails down his back and watched as he visibly jumped. He spun around and I giggled. His eyes widened at the sight of me and he nearly pounced on top of me. I managed to land on the sofa and he was on top of me showering me in kisses.

"I've missed you," He said in between kisses.

"Yuck, you're all sweaty." I said, trying to push him off of me. He rolled his eyes and pressed his lips against mine once again.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You know, it's my dream come true to see you get your butt kicked in Japan!" I said sarcastically. T.J pouted and I smiled.

"Go get in a shower silly," I said.

"Join me?" He asked hopefully. I just laughed at him and he groaned walking into the bathroom.

* * *

The phone in T.J's dressing room started going off and I answered it.

"Natalie, you arrived!" Mom said.

"Why are you calling my boyfriend?" I asked.

"To uh, see if you got there safely." Mom said. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Mom, if you inherited anything from Grammy Helen, it was definitely her sense of worry. Oh, and Daddy must have decided to allow you to be incredibly worried for hours because I called him about four hours ago from the airport to tell him that I had arrived safely." I said, smiling softly.

"James Henry Neidhart, I cannot believe that you allowed me to worry about our daughter like that! How dare you!" Mom yelled angrily. I laughed and heard her sigh.

"He'll definitely get it when I get off of the phone." Mom promised. I laughed again and then I heard some arguing in the background.

"Oh hang on a second Harry; can I at least talk to her for a little bit?" Mom said.

"So, I'll probably just spend the rest of his tour out here with him Mom." I said.

"Okay, well I'll just let Harry talk to you and then I will let you go. Bye sweetie, I love you." Mom said.

"I love you too," I replied.

"Hey Nat," Harry said cheerily.

"Hey Harry, how are ya?" I asked.

"I'm good thanks, how's T.J enjoying Japan?" Harry said. T.J walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and he went to sit on the sofa. I smiled at him softly and then I realised Harry was calling my name.

"Uh, Harry, I haven't actually spoken to him about it yet. So how about I get T.J to call you later?" I said.

"Yeah, sure thing," Harry said. I placed the phone down and I walked over to T.J.

"Come sit here," He said, patting his thighs. I straddled him and he placed his hands on my lower back.

"Damn," He sighed, leaning forward and allowing his lips to brush over mine softly.

"Are you enjoying it here?" I asked. He nodded his head excitedly and smiled.

"Of course I am but there are no hot girls to look at so it's kind of upsetting." T.J said. I softly slapped his face and then I rubbed it with my thumb.

"I'm glad you've been enjoying it," I whispered.

"Yeah, I miss you like crazy but!" He admitted quietly. I smiled and ran my hand once more over the red mark that had been forming from when I slapped him.

"Finish getting changed and we can go back to the hotel," I murmured, getting off of his lap. T.J nodded and stood up to get dressed.

* * *

"Hurry up T.J!" I whined, looking around and messing my hair softly. T.J turned to face me and he smiled. He came forward and held his hand out. I took it and our fingers weaved together. After exchanging a few more words with some of the boys, T.J turned around and pulled me close to him. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

"Are you tired?" He asked me.

"Not at all," I grumbled. T.J chuckled and pressed his lips against my forehead.

"Are you tired?" I asked, looking up at him. He nodded his head and I pressed my lips against his.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too." He replied. We started walking and he grabbed my bags off of me, placing them in the bag of the car. I ran my hand up the back of his t-shirt and I rubbed his back. He turned his head to smile at me and then he opened the car door for me. I got in and he gently pulled my face up so our lips met in a gentle, sweet kiss. I smiled around his lips and went he pulled away I sighed contentedly.

"I want to get some sleep when we get back to the hotel," I said. T.J nodded and kissed me quickly. Then he shut the car door and walked around to get in on the other side.

* * *

When we got into the hotel room, T.J tucked me into bed straight away and I watched as he moved around the room. Finally, he got into bed beside me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hang on babe, I have to call Harry and Randy and then we can both go to sleep all right?" T.J asked me. I nodded lazily and allowed a sleepy smile to grace my face. T.J smiled softly and bent down to gently press his lips against mine.

"Hey, you're wearing your necklace!" He said to me. I nodded and moved my hand to gently toy with the diamond heart. He reached over me to grab the phone and I buried my face in his chest.

"Teej," I murmured.

"Yeah honey," He asked, moving his free hand to my lower back.

"You smell good, I love you," I whispered. I heard his chuckle and felt his lips press against my forehead before I fell fast asleep.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Thankyou to the following people :)**_

**_Pinayprincesa : Thanks for the review_**

**_NatalieXxWilson : Thanks for the review_**

**_Natties eXstream Dynasty : Thanks for the review_**

**_I appreciate the reviews and want to know if there is anything you want in this story! Ideas and suggestions or do you like the way I'm going with it. Let us know with the review button! :) Thanks heaps :)_**


	13. Back In Calgary

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable person in this story. They either belong to Vince McMahon or they belong to themselves. However, if I could, I would definitely buy Harry Smith off of Vince McMahon. And then, I believe that my wildest fantasies might have a possible chance of coming true... Harry Smith *sigh* The Hart Family will be mentioned (of course!)**

**Also, I am not intending to disrespect any person in this story. **

**That being said, enjoy and review!**

* * *

**3rd January 2003**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have now landed in Calgary. We hope you enjoyed the flight and hope to see you again soon," The flight attendant said. T.J and I stepped off of the plane and he smiled when he saw his friends Randy and Dan. T.J turned to face me and I could see the excitement in his face. I leant up and softly kissed his cheek and smiled. We had decided to bring the New Year in whilst in Japan and we were both homesick.

"Go have fun with the boys; I'll get your bag." I said. T.J nodded and bounded down to the boys. I walked into the airport and smiled when I saw my sisters, Jenny and Muffy.

"Hey," I smiled. They both gave me a hug and I looked at them.

"Did you guys miss me?" I asked. Both Jenny and Muffy nodded their heads and I grinned.

"How was Japan?" Jenny asked.

"It was alright, T.J really benefited from the experience and he's already been invited back there." I said.

"How much did he get paid?" Muffy asked.

"A fair bit, they were impressed with his work. Most of its going to go on the mortgage, we don't have that much left to pay off now. Which we are both happy about because once it's paid off we can start living better." I said. Jenny nodded and they waited while I went to get mine and T.J's bags. I saw T.J already there, with both our suitcases and I smiled.

"I thought I told you to go have some fun," I said.

"Yeah but I figured that I'd spend some time with you today beautiful, and then we'll go to Randy's party tonight," He said. I smiled and leant in to give him a sweet kiss. He smiled at me goofily and we walked out to meet up with my sisters. We got in the car and I snuggled up to T.J's side. I saw Jenny and Muffy look at us and I smiled.

"So T.J, when do you plan on marrying our sister?" Muffy asked.

"We're already married," T.J replied nonchalantly. I smiled and slid my fingers through his.

"Oh, is that true?" Muffy said.

"Yeah, that's why Nat flew over to Japan. We got married over there." T.J said. I bit my lip, trying not to laugh and T.J winked at me.

"Did you hear that Daddy? T.J and Nattie are married." Muffy said. I frowned and my eyes widened when I saw that Muffy was on the phone. I squealed and tried to grab the phone. Muffy moved out of the way and hung up.

"Daddy wants to see you both," Muffy said. I frowned and T.J squeezed my shoulder.

* * *

Jenny and Muffy pulled up out the front of mine and T.J's house and all four of us walked inside. I pulled Muffy into the bathroom and shut the door.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Kristin, I'm scared," I whispered, pacing back and forth.

"What's wrong Natalie? I can't help you if you don't tell me!" Muffy said. I turned to face her and ran my hand through my hair.

"I... I think I'm pregnant." I whispered. I watched my sister's eyes widen and I felt like crying. Muffy wrapped her arms around me and I sighed, relishing in my younger sister's embrace.

"What am I going to do?" I asked.

"Well, first of all, you need to tell T.J. Then, you need to go and buy a Pregnancy test and make sure. After the test tells you yes or no, then you can go on from there. But go and tell T.J" She said. I nodded and she stepped away from me.

"Can you go get him?" I asked. Muffy nodded and left the bathroom. A minute later, T.J came in and smiled.

* * *

"What's up Natalie?" He asked. I bit my lip and started pacing again.

"Whoa, hold up there a second beautiful, tell me what's happening." T.J said. He grabbed my hand and I stopped pacing, looking my boyfriend dead in the eye. I knew he didn't want kids, not right now at least. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes and I couldn't help but let them escape.

"I'm sorry," I whispered placing my arms around his neck and running my fingers up and over the back of his head

"Sorry for what?" T.J asked, obviously confused. I leant forward and pressed my lips against his.

"I think I'm pregnant." I whispered. T.J stumbled back and stared at me bewildered.

"When you say pregnant do you mean... a baby, in your stomach?" He said, pointing to it. I nodded and his eyes dropped to my stomach.

"I need to go buy a pregnancy test, to confirm or deny it." I whispered. T.J nodded and his eyes met mine again.

"Let's go," He said. I nodded and allowed him to drag me out of the bathroom. We told Jenny and Muffy we were leaving and we headed toward the pharmacy.

"Are you mad?" I asked T.J in the car.

"No, I'm not mad, are you?" He said.

"You said you didn't want a baby," I pointed out to him.

"Well, I didn't want us to be trying Nat and if you are pregnant, this baby was unexpected by the both of us. I love you with my entire heart and if you're pregnant, I'm gonna be there for both you and the baby Natalie. I can't do anything else but that because it is going to be my responsibility, one that I am more than willing to take on, I would gladly take it on. Anything for you baby, anything for you." He said. I smiled and he pulled into the pharmacy driveway.

* * *

"Where do we get them from?" I whispered.

"Ah, near the baby stuff I guess," T.J said with a shrug. I pulled my hoodie on and he held my hand tightly, giving it a reassuring squeeze. I looked over at the registers and groaned when I realised that my cousin Lindsay was serving.

"Linds is here," I whispered into T.J's ear. T.J looked over and sighed.

"What do you wanna do?" He asked.

"We have to buy it don't we? Just swear Lindsay to secrecy," I said. T.J nodded and he grabbed a couple of them.

"Why did you get three?" I asked.

"I want to make sure that we get the right result."He said. I nodded and we made our way to the registers.

"T.J, Nattie!" Lindsay greeted. I smiled at her and T.J placed the pregnancy tests on the counter.

"What are you guys doing out already? Didn't you just get home?" Lindsay asked. I nodded my head and T.J smiled. I watched Lindsay's gaze drop downwards and then she looked up at us.

"Um... you want to explain?" She asked.

"I might be pregnant," I whispered.

"Keep it a secret Linds, don't even tell Randy." T.J said. Lindsay nodded her head and scanned it through. I didn't wait around while T.J paid; I wasn't feeling too good so I walked back to the car. T.J came out and he frowned softly.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I don't feel well," I whispered. T.J turned me around and started rubbing my back. I couldn't help but moan at his touch. His fingers were working magic into my skin. Finally, I turned around and crashed my lips against his. I don't know what came over me but I was no longer sick and I was craving T.J.

"Mmm... Nattie," T.J said, trying to break away.

"I want you Teej," I murmured in his ear.

"Nattie, I love you, you know I do but I think we have a more important matter to deal with rather than this okay?" He said. I nodded and pulled away from him, allowing him to dive us home.

* * *

So here we were, waiting to find out whether or not we would become a family. The timer buzzed and I stood up. I grabbed the sticks and looked at them.

"Well, all three have come back the same babe," I said. T.J looked up and I stared back at him.

"So, what does it say?" He asked.

"They're all negative. We're not having a baby," I said. T.J smiled happily and wrapped his arms around my waist. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

* * *

We weren't having a baby and T.J was happy about that. Deep down, I was saddened by the thought that he was happy there was no baby. Why was I saddened? Because a small part of me had hoped we were having a baby, a little boy just like his Daddy. I felt TJ pull back and he lifted my chin up.

"Now's not the time but I'm only relieved because we're not ready babe. We aren't ready to bring a baby into our life." He said. I nodded and he leant forward, allowing our noses to nuzzle together affectionately.

"I can't wait to have babies with you but," I whispered.

"The feeling's mutual babe, the feeling is mutual." He replied. I smiled and kissed his nose.

"I'm going to get ready for Randy's party." I said. T.J nodded and dropped a kiss in my hair before leaving the bathroom.

_**

* * *

Author's Note: Thankyou to the following people :)**_

**_niknar45: thanks for the review_**

**_AmyLynn10159: Thanks for the review_**

**_I appreciate the reviews and want to know if there is anything you want in this story! Ideas and suggestions or do you like the way I'm going with it. Let us know with the review button! :) Thanks heaps :)_**

**_Reads+Reviews+Alerts = Happy Breanna. Happy Breanna + Reviews= Faster updates :)_**


	14. Randy's Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable person in this story. They either belong to Vince McMahon or they belong to themselves. However, if I could, I would definitely buy Harry Smith off of Vince McMahon. And then, I believe that my wildest fantasies might have a possible chance of coming true... Harry Smith *sigh* The Hart Family will be mentioned (of course!)**

**Also, I am not intending to disrespect any person in this story. **

**That being said, enjoy and review!**

**A/N: The Randy I'm talking about is Ravenous Randy Myers and the Dan is Dan Vander Griendt :) Just letting you all know!**

* * *

**T.J Wilson's Point Of View**

"You ready to go Natalie? We can't be that late," I called out. Natalie came out of the bathroom and my jaw dropped. She looked absolutely stunning. I saw her familiar blush creep up on her cheeks and I took a few steps forward her.

"You're absolutely beautiful," I said.

"You really think so?" She whispered. I softly gripped her hand and I smiled softly.

"I do Natalie, you have always looked amazing and beautiful and gorgeous." I said. Nattie blushed and reached over to grip the side of my shirt.

"You sure know how to make a girl blush," She said.

"Well, I love seeing you blush sexy, so it's definitely a good thing." I said. Nat grinned and her lips pressed against my cheek.

"Let's get to Randy's house." I said. Nattie nodded and pulled me out of the house.

* * *

As soon as we arrived at the house, I was dragged off to spend some time with some of the boys. All I wanted to do was spend some more time with Natalie but they wouldn't let me. We'd spent enough time together in Japan apparently. The truth was, I couldn't get enough of the beautiful girl I had known since I was ten years old. I knew back then that I was going to be with her. That we were going to get married and have babies and all that. The first time I met her would constantly run through my mind and the memory always made me smile. Nattie had proven to me that day that she was a stubborn little thing but that didn't bother me. I was always up for a challenge. I was hooked on her from the very first day.

I watched her from where we were sitting and I knew she was having a great time with all of her friends.

"Man, you're so whipped," I heard Dan say as he sat down.

"Can you blame me man? She's gorgeous!" I replied.

"Yeah but don't you think that you're both too young for this type of relationship?" He asked. I shook my head and allowed my eyes to cut over to him.

"We're in love," I said.

"You see man; I don't think you are, I think you're just infatuated with her. She might be in love but I don't think you are." Dan said.

"Well, I don't know why you're thinking that man, because I am in love with her. I love her with my whole heart and I always will," I said. Dan shook his head and stood up.

"All right man," He said, walking over to the girls. I felt a hand clap my shoulder and I looked up to see Nattie's Dad, Jim.

"Come on boy, let's go talk for a bit," He said. I nodded and we moved out of complete hearing range.

* * *

"Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded and avoided his stare.

"No you're not, I'm not an idiot. What happened?" Jim asked. I sighed and rubbed the back of my head before I looked at him once more.

"Jim, you know that I love your daughter right?" I said. Jim nodded and I sighed.

"Apparently some of the boys think I'm just infatuated with her but I'm not. I really do love Natalie." I said.

"Don't worry about what the boys are saying alright Teej. You are a great guy and I know that you love my daughter with your entire heart. The other guys are just probably feeling frustrated because honestly, it's hard to find a relationship that you know you can stick it out with. I can tell that you and Nattie have that type of relationship. Don't let them get you down alright; you're young, in love and proud of it." Jim said. I smiled at him and he gave me a slight smile back. I saw him glance over to where Natalie now was and saw some guys talking to her. She looked uncomfortable. I excused myself from Jim and walked over to my girlfriend.

"Nat," I said. Nattie turning to look at me, and then she rushed over to me. I smiled at her and she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded her head and I turned to face the guys.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"Oh please midget, your girl wants us." One of the guys said. I clenched my jaw and pushed Natalie behind me.

"Teej, what are you doing?" She squeaked. I felt her hand grip mine and I relaxed instantly. I turned my back on the three guys and smiled at Nattie.

"You wanna go dance?" I asked. Natalie nodded her head and we walked over to where everyone was dancing. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in for a kiss before pulling away.

"I just saw something, I need to go deal with it," She whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"Baby Georgia," She murmured in reply before sliding away.

* * *

A few hours had passed and I was still looking for Natalie. Finally I found her, she was with Randy and Dan and they were all doing shots. I watched as she fell off the seat she was sitting on and started laughing hysterically. I watched her for a few moments and decided enough was enough when I saw her lean over and whisper into Dan's ear with her sexy little smirk on her face. I walked over and gently wrapped my arms around her waist.

"What are you doing?" I whispered in her ear before kissing it.

"Talking to Dan," She replied simply.

"Nat, you're drinking way too much," I said.

"I'm fine," She replied.

"I don't think you are," I said. Nattie spun around to face me and her smirk came back to her face.

"You're cute; can I give you a kiss?" She asked. Without waiting for my answer, she pressed her lips against mine. I pushed her away and she stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. Then she grabbed three more shots and downed them.

"All right, come on you, enough." I said, gripping her hand and taking her off the bar stool. I led her into the house and found a quiet room where most of the Hart family were relaxing. Natalie pushed herself away from me and walked over to her Dad.

"Daddy," She screamed, falling onto his lap.

"Baby girl, have you been drinking?" He asked.

"Yup, and he wouldn't even kiss me!" She said, pointing over to me. I rubbed my head and walked over to her.

"Nat, come on, let's get you cleaned up. Then you can go back to your Dad," I said. Nattie nodded and allowed me to take her to the bathroom.

"I'm so drunk," She said. I helped her sit down on the counter and I placed a washcloth under cold water. Natalie gently squeezed the skin on the back of my neck and I looked up at her.

"Sorry," She whispered. I leant forward and pressed my lips against her nose.

"Why did you drink so much with Dan and Randy?" I asked.

"I wanted to forget," She whispered.

"Forget what?" I asked.

"I dunno," She replied. I chuckled softly and shook my head. I wiped the washcloth over her face and she sighed loudly.

"Babe," I said. She looked over at me and started laughing.

"You're so cute, taking care of me like this," She said. I rolled my eyes and pulled her off of the counter.

"You need to get some sleep in you," I said. Natalie nodded and I pulled her out to the other room again. Her parents watched her with concerned eyes and I went and lay on the sofa. I pulled Natalie on top of me and rubbed her back softly as she rested her head on my chest.

"My head is pounding," She moaned.

"Yeah, well that's your own fault isn't it," I said, kissing her temple. I smoothed her hair down and kept running my fingers through it until I heard her even breathing.

* * *

"T.J," Jim said.

"What's up Jim?" I asked. Jim smiled and leant over to throw a blanket over the top of both me and Natalie.

"See, that's love. When your girl gets drunk out of her head and you can convince her to lie down and rest, that's love. What you're doing right now, laying down with her instead of out there continuing to party. None of those boys would be doing that. None of them, and that's why you've proven to me T.J that you love my daughter without a doubt." Jim said. I smiled when he said that and looked down at Natalie, who was still sleeping soundly. How could I not love her? I looked back up at Jim and nodded my head sleepily.

"I'm always gonna love her, I have no choice... she has my heart," I whispered.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Thankyou to the following people :)**_

**_Natties eXstream Dynasty: Thanks once again for your reviews. These reviews are the reason why I keep writing. I appreciate the time you take to review :) _**

**_NatalieXxWilson: Thank you so much for the review :) You're one of the people that reviews quite often and I appreciate it :)_**

**_BonesBaby918: Thanks for the review! :) So happy that Natalya RT'd me! Also happy that I've been lucky enough for her to DM me 3 times :) She's a lovely person and I've also had a conversation with T.J Wilson :) Damn, he is funny! Lol but a really nice guy as well :)_**

**_Reads+Reviews+Alerts = Happy Breanna. Happy Breanna + Reviews= Faster updates :)_**


	15. Waiting All My Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable person in this story. They either belong to Vince McMahon or they belong to themselves. However, if I could, I would definitely buy Harry Smith off of Vince McMahon. And then, I believe that my wildest fantasies might have a possible chance of coming true... Harry Smith *sigh* The Hart Family will be mentioned (of course!)**

**Also, I am not intending to disrespect any person in this story. **

**That being said, enjoy and review!**

* * *

**February 14th 2003**

"Good morning beautiful," I heard T.J whisper. His lips trailed down to my neck and I felt them plant a warm kiss there. Smiling softly, I ran my hand up his bare back and melted into him.

"Happy Valentine's Day," He said softly.

"Same to you," I replied, smiling into his shoulder. He sat up and I followed suit, allowing him to wrap his arm around my waist.

"I wish you didn't have to work tonight," He said. I smiled and squeezed his thigh.

"At least you're wrestling tonight, so you don't have to be here all alone," I said. T.J nodded his head and smiled at me softly.

"What are we doing today?" He asked.

"Training at B.J's," I replied. T.J nodded and then he frowned.

"Won't your Dad be teaching the class today?" He asked. I bit my lip and nodded my head. Dad was not a fan of me being a wrestler. He refused to support me and although I didn't say anything, it really hurt me. All I wanted was Dad to accept it and he wouldn't. I looked at T.J and shrugged my shoulders.

"I need to train so he'll have to accept it." I said. T.J nodded and got out of bed.

"We're running late for the class," He said. I looked at the time and jumped up panicked. We got changed and quickly left the house, heading towards B.J's Gym.

* * *

As soon as we arrived, we rushed inside and I saw Dad was already in the ring with Randy Myers. His eyes connected with mine and I saw the flash of anger cross his eyes. I bit my lip nervously and saw T.J walk over to his younger brother Pete, and Dan. He sat down and I spotted Auntie Georgia standing over near her husband. I walked over to her and she smiled.

"It's not like you to be socialising during class," She said with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah well the trainer doesn't like me anyway." I said, shrugging my shoulders. Auntie Georgia sighed and wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Don't let your Dad's reluctance bring you down. Nattie, you are an amazing wrestler and don't forget that." Auntie Georgia said. I smiled and heard Dad say for everyone to pair up. I walked over to T.J and he smiled.

"You wanna be my partner today Miss Neidhart?" T.J asked. I nodded and laughed. I heard Dad say that we had to make our partner submit and I rubbed my hands together before lunging for T.J.

* * *

"So it looks like it's come down to Mr Myers and Miss Neidhart!" Dad called out. After eliminating our partners, we'd kept moving on to different people until now I was facing 'Ravenous' Randy. He smirked at me and I smiled back at him. I saw Dad watching me and I pushed my hair out of my face.

"What?" I asked. He shrugged and I was tackled to the ground by Randy. I growled and managed to easily get control over him.

"This prize is mine Randy!" I panted.

"What prize? You're just trying to get your Daddy to accept that you're wrestling. He ain't gonna," Randy said. As soon as Randy said that, I forgot all about the fact that I was going to try and get him to submit and I just started hitting him. Randy covered himself up as best he could and I could hear him call out T.J's name. I felt my father's arm wrap around my waist. He carried me out to the back and placed me on my feet.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He roared.

"I was wrestling," I said angrily.

"No, you were physically assaulting one of your friends! Wrestlers don't attack each other, there is a mutual respect Natalie! You do not actually hit or intentionally damage your opponents! This is why you will never be a good wrestler!" Dad said angrily. I stared at him and watched as he walked out of the office. I stayed in there for another five minutes, regaining my composure and then I walked out. I wasn't going to let Dad get me upset because I had acted unprofessionally.

* * *

"Randy, I'm sorry," I said, walking up to him.

"It's all right; I was an idiot saying that stuff to you. All's forgiven!" He said. I smiled and he pulled me into a bear hug. I crinkled my nose and heard him laughing. I stuck my tongue out of the corner of my mouth and started giggling as he tickled me.

"Teej, help me out here!" I squealed. T.J got up and managed to get me out of the bear hug. I smiled softly and walked over to Dad.

"I'm sorry for disrespecting my opponent like that. I let him get in my head and I assure you it won't happen again!" I said. Dad nodded his head and I hugged him.

"Please, can you try to happy for me? That's all I want Dad," I said. Dad didn't answer me but I felt his lips press against my hair.

"Are you gonna finish training today?" He asked. I nodded and slowly let go of him. I walked over to T.J and he smiled at me sweetly.

"Don't lose focus babe, wrestle Harry all right?" He said. I nodded and walked over to greet my younger cousin. He smiled at me and I grinned back.

"You ready to get your butt kicked?" He asked.

"More like I'm ready to prove to Dad that I'm made for this," I said.

"That's the spirit!" Harry said cheerily. I smiled and we locked up.

* * *

After we finished with class, I saw Mom watching with Auntie Georgia and I smiled and waved at her. T.J wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around. I squealed and turned to face him. He smiled and gently pressed his lips against mine. I kissed him deeper and then I heard Auntie Georgia call my name out. I turned to look at her and she smiled sadly.

"Sorry to break up your love-fest but your work just called. They need you to go in early." She said. I nodded and looked back at T.J. He grinned and kissed my cheek.

"I'll see you later tonight then baby," He said. I slightly pouted and he pulled me over to a more private area of the gym.

"What time do you finish work tonight?" He asked.

"I finish at closing time. I'm gonna be shutting up just with Abigail tonight." I said. T.J nodded and rubbed my arm softly.

"I'll probably be home at the same time. You mind if I come to the restaurant once I'm done with the show? That way we can come home together and I can just get a lift out there and back to your restaurant." T.J said. I nodded and smiled as he kissed me again.

"You better get going," He said. I nodded my head and walked out of the gym, pausing to kiss my Mom goodbye. I got in my car and headed home, so I could change before I headed to work.

* * *

"So why aren't you spending time with T.J?" Abigail asked. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders as I started cleaning the tables.

"T.J and I aren't attached at the hip. He had things to do tonight, as did I." I said. Abigail nodded and smiled softly. I heard the front door of the restaurant open and Harry came in. I smiled at him and Abi started blushing.

"Hey Abi," Harry said.

"Hi Harry, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Your Mom was at the arena and she asked if I could drop you home from work. Being the chivalrous man I am, of course I accepted." Harry said. I started laughing at him and he looked over at me.

"Can Abi leave now Natalie?" He asked. I nodded my head and smiled softly. He smiled and I saw him gently take Abigail's hand.

"T.J will probably be here soon," He said. I nodded my head and watched as he and Abigail left. I finished off the tables and started mopping the floor. I heard knocking on the front door and turned to see T.J standing there. I smiled and walked over to let him in.

* * *

"Hey you, how was your match?" I asked.

"I won," He replied. I smiled and pushed the mop out the back. When I came back, T.J was behind the bar and he was pouring himself a drink.

"You want one baby?" He asked. I shook my head and walked behind the bar. T.J wrapped his arm around my waist as he downed a shot and poured himself another one.

"Don't drink too much," I said.

"Nah, this will be my last one," He said. I nodded and he downed it. Then he pressed play on the CD player and the slow romantic music that was playing all night came on. He smiled and grabbed my hand, walking over to a part of the floor that had already dried.

"May I have this dance?" He whispered. I smiled and nodded my head as he wrapped his arms around my waist. **Waiting All My Life **by **Rascal Flatts** was playing in the background and I wrapped my arms around T.J's neck. He smiled softly at me as we swayed in the dim light and his lips softly pressed against mine.

"Your love babe, I've been waiting all my life," He whispered in time with the song. I smiled at him and kissed him again.

* * *

**_Thankyou to the following people!_**

**_XWF1000- Thanks for putting this in your favourite stories_**

**_Natties eXstream Dynasty- I'm glad you read it that often and enjoy it :) I appreciate your reviews all the time and hope you enjoyed this chapter._**

**_BonesBaby918- Haha the fast updates are good and I'm trying to make them fast with an incredibly sore wrist. And I sent you a message how I had a conversation with T.J... cool huh? :D_**

**_NatalieXxWilson: Glad you love reading this and I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations! :)_**

**_And remember..._**

**_Reads+Reviews+Alerts = Happy Breanna. Happy Breanna + Reviews= Faster updates :)_**


	16. The Love Of My Life Won't Let Me Fall

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable person in this story. They either belong to Vince McMahon or they belong to themselves. However, if I could, I would definitely buy Harry Smith off of Vince McMahon. And then, I believe that my wildest fantasies might have a possible chance of coming true... Harry Smith *sigh* The Hart Family will be mentioned (of course!)**

**Also, I am not intending to disrespect any person in this story. **

**That being said, enjoy and review!**

* * *

**October 15th, 2003**

Our family was once again suffering through a tragedy... Grampy was in hospital and everyone had known that it was not good. Grampy had suffered a stroke and we knew there wasn't much time left. As I paced out the front of his hospital room, Mom walked out.

"You really need to say goodbye," She whispered. I shook my head and Mom placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Honey, he hasn't got that much longer left." Mom said.

"Nat," I heard T.J say. I turned to face him and he pulled me into his arms.

"Your Mom is right babe; I'll come in with you. This is something you need to do, otherwise you'll regret it." T.J whispered in my ear. I nodded and he pulled me into the room softly. Before I looked over at Grampy, T.J placed a soft kiss on my lips. I looked up at him and then we both turned and faced Grampy. I hated seeing him lying there so vulnerable, so helpless. I walked up to him and gripped his hand softly.

* * *

"Hey Grampy," I whispered. His eyes remained shut and I started crying.

"We've been through some rough times this family and you've always been there for us, but I guess it's time for us o do it on our own. We have to learn to cope without you Grampy," I sniffed. I felt him squeeze my hand gently and I smiled.

"I love you Grampy, you made sure that we all had the best childhood and I absolutely loved spending every single minute I could with you and Grammy. It's okay though, I'll be okay... we'll all be okay." I said.

"She's right Grampy, we all have relied on you so much and it's your time to go. So that you can be with Grammy, Owen, Dean, Davey and Matty, you will still be with your family." T.J said.

"I love you Grampy," I whispered, leaning over and kissing his forehead softly.

* * *

All night long we stayed at the hospital. Most of the Hart family was there. I was curled up in T.J's arms. T.J's younger brother Pete was there too, comforting my younger cousin Brooke. Pete and Brooke had always been close but I could see now that there was definitely something more. It was early in the morning, nearly five a.m and I watched as Brooke started a fresh round of tears. I moved out of T.J's grasp and slid over to my younger cousin, wrapping my arms around her. I pulled her back over and rested my back against T.J's chest.

"Shh, Brookie, it's gonna be okay." I said. I motioned Pete over and he came sliding over as well, his fingers weaving through Brooke's. I watched as a nurse walked into Grampy's room and I turned to look at T.J.

"You wanna get a coffee with me?" I whispered. T.J nodded his head and we stood up. Pete and Brooke stood up as well and we all walked down to the cafeteria.

* * *

"You guys look like hell," The worker in there said. I nodded and she poured us all a cup of coffee. I smiled gratefully and took mine. T.J turned me around and pressed his lips against mine.

"Are we staying here or are we going back to everyone?" He asked.

"We'll go back to everyone. You know that means we need more coffee right?" I said. T.J nodded and looked over at the worker.

"We need around twenty cups of coffee," He said. She nodded and started making them straight away, putting them in the cardboard cup holders. After we all had six cups each, we made our way back to our family.

"Coffee," Mom murmured when we got back, taking a cup and kissing my cheek. I smiled as Muffy, Dad, Jade and Teddy took cups as well and I took a sip of my own.

"Has something happened?" I asked.

"Your Uncle Bret just arrived and he's in there now with Julie and Jenny," Mom said. I nodded my head and sat down near the door again. T.J sat down next to me and started rubbing my back.

"This is the end; all he's hung on for is Uncle Bret. When Uncle Bret leaves that room, Grampy will be gone," I murmured. T.J kissed my temple and I rubbed his thigh. I moved closer to him and waited for Uncle Bret to come out and let us know.

* * *

After an hour, Uncle Bret walked out and behind him were Jenny and Julie. I stood up and pulled my sister into a hug.

"He's gone," Uncle Bret said simply and I watched as the heart of every single family member broke and we all started crying. I felt arms wrap around me and realised it was Muffy. I moved so she was hugging both Jenny and I and I looked over at T.J. He was in the middle of a hug with my Mom and Auntie Georgia. Our eyes connected and I pulled away from my sisters and rushed over to him.

"Teej," I murmured, wrapping my arms around him and hugging him close to me. He rubbed my back soothingly and I pulled back to look at him.

"I love you so much," I whispered.

"I love you too," He replied.

"I wanna go home. I just... need to deal with this my own way," I murmured. T.J nodded his head and I walked over to Mom, giving her a hug.

"Getting out of here baby girl?" She asked, wiping her eyes.

"Sorry," I said, nodding my head.

"No, it's okay. I'll see you later, I love you so much," She said.

"Love you too," I replied, before going back to T.J and the both of us left.

* * *

We got home and both of us went straight into the bedroom. As I changed into one of T.J's shirts, I saw him watching me.

"What?" I murmured.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders and got into the bed.

"I'm just... sad," I said. T.J wrapped his arms around me and nodded his head.

"You have every right to be sad," He murmured, kissing my neck lightly. I nodded and snuggled into his chest.

"You know he's watching over us," T.J said. I nodded and suddenly felt the need to be alone. I unwrapped myself from T.J's arms and pushed away, getting out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" T.J asked.

"I just need to be alone," I said. I grabbed my pillow and bent down to kiss T.J's cheek.

"Nat," He whispered, looking at me.

"Teej, I love you, you know that I do. I just... I think I want to deal with this on my own tonight. I love you," I murmured. Then I left the room and walked out into the living room. I lay on the sofa and drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up later on, I heard voices.

"Teej, she's just grieving," I heard Mom say.

"I don't want her to push me away because of her grief though," T.J said.

"This is the way Nattie deals with massive amounts of hurt, she just shuts herself off. Trust me; she just needs to go through this on her own." Mom said.

"Did Natalie stay out here last night?" Dad asked.

"Yeah she did," T.J replied. He was obviously sitting in front of me on the ground and I felt his hand gently touch mine and I allowed my eyes to flutter open. Dad noticed first and he smiled at me.

"Come on Princess, let's go for a little walk," Dad said. I sat up and placed my hands on T.J's shoulder's, gently squeezing them.

"Natalie, come on," Dad said. I stood up and followed him out of the room.

* * *

"Baby girl," Dad said. I was pacing back and forth and he tried to stop me.

"What?" I asked, staring into his eyes desperately.

"I can't make this pain go away honey but I don't want you to be shutting everyone out. Not one of us deserves that, especially not T.J." Dad said.

"You don't understand," I said, shaking my head.

"What isn't there to understand?" Dad asked.

"This is how I want to deal with this!" I exclaimed. I saw T.J walk out and he watched us.

"Nat," Dad said. I started crying and dropped to the ground.

"Just leave me alone," I said. I heard Dad's footsteps head inside and lighter footsteps make their way to my side.

* * *

"Nat," T.J said, sitting down beside me.

"Why can't I deal with this my way?" I asked him through my sobs.

"You can baby, but I can't let you go through this on your own. See Nat, I'm in love with you and the pain you're feeling right now, is the same pain I'm feeling. Nat, I promised I would always be there for you and I would never let you fall. However, I can't stop you from falling if you aren't willing to hold out a hand and let me help you," T.J said softly. I looked at him through my tear stained eyes and saw how bloodshot his eyes were.

"You'll never let me fall?" I asked.

"Never," He replied, holding his hand out. I took his hand and moved into his arms. He wrapped them around me tightly and much like the time when Grammy passed away, T.J allowed me to forget about the pain that I was suffering through at the moment. As he pressed his lips against mine softly I allowed myself to be filled with happiness. After all, this was the love of my life, and he had promised to never let me fall.

* * *

**_Big shout out to the followers of this story and my other one, Neidhart By Nature, Chisholm By Maternal Instinct ( .net/s/6640753/1/bNeidhart_b_By_bNature_b_Chisholm_By_Maternal_Instinct )! I am so grateful to each and every single person that has supported my stories. I might not get a lot of reviews (which do make me very happy) but I at least know that people are reading my story and every single story alert, favourite author/story and author alert makes me feel proud of my work. Thank you so much._**

**XWF1000: Thank you so much for making this one of your favourite stories :)**

**Vixxy Vampire: Thank you for making me a favourite author, for reviewing, for story alerting, for putting this on your favourite stories and author alerting me! I appreciate it so much :) Makes me very happy :)**

**ednomore: Thanks for the review. You know I've been struggling with this chapter and I hope I pulled through with it okay. Let me know :)**

**BonesBaby918: You have reviewed this story consistently and I really appreciate it. You are one of the main reasons I get motivated to write this story :) **

**XxSimplyXFlawlessxX: Thank you for putting this in your favourite stories and alerting it. Greatly appreciated.**

**NatalieXxWilson: Another of the consistent reviewers, thanks :) And you never know what might happen in the sequel. ;)**

**StephMcMahon21: Thanks for putting me as a favourite author. I don't know what story you read to make me a fave author but I appreciate it all the same!**

**rsbchamp: Thank you for making this a favourite story, making me a favourite author, for author alerting me and for story alerting Never Let You Fall!**

**_Now, on a sadder note, I think this story might only have three or four more chapters left in it. I know, it's not even that long as it is and I'm sorry! I just think that what I wanted to achieve with this story has been achieved and I am more than likely going to be a sequel. Anywho, let me know what you want! Do you want more chapters of this before the sequel? Let me know! :)_**

**_Reads+Reviews+Alerts = Happy Breanna. Happy Breanna + Reviews= Faster updates :)_**


	17. A Hart Always Protects Their Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable person in this story. They either belong to Vince McMahon or they belong to themselves. However, if I could, I would definitely buy Harry Smith off of Vince McMahon. And then, I believe that my wildest fantasies might have a possible chance of coming true... Harry Smith *sigh* The Hart Family will be mentioned (of course!)**

**Also, I am not intending to disrespect any person in this story. **

**That being said, enjoy and review!**

* * *

**23rd October, 2003**

"Every night, Stu would walk down the hall and shut off the lights in the kids bedrooms. In unison, you would hear twelve little voices say 'Goodnight Dad, I love you.' The lights are out now. Goodbye Dad. I love you" Uncle Bret said. There wasn't a dry eye in the church and I was trembling softly as I buried myself into T.J's chest. It was warm and comforting. He pressed his lips against my forehead and I looked up at him. Then I looked over to where Mom and Auntie Georgia were hugging each other. Auntie Alison was like me, and trying to deal with this herself. I saw Lindsay, her daughter, touch her shoulder and she brushed it off. I moved out of T.J's arms and walked over to Lindsay. I pulled her with me and we sat on either side of Auntie Alison.

"Go away," I heard her hiss under her breath. Both Lindsay and I took her hands and I gently squeezed it reassuringly.

"You're not alone Auntie Alison," I said to her, wiping my own eyes. She nodded her head and I saw the tears run down her face. Everyone stood up and started leaving but Auntie Alison didn't move. So neither did me or Lindsay and we just sat and stared at Grampy's coffin.

"Mom," Lindsay said. Auntie Alison looked at her and I saw Lindsay crying as well.

"You have to say Goodbye to him, he was your Daddy," Lindsay said. Auntie Alison sighed and walked up to the coffin. I watched as she ran her fingers on top of it and then she bent down and kissed it.

* * *

As she walked back to us, she had finally allowed herself to cry freely. We made it to the back of the church and she turned around.

"Bye Grampy," Lindsay and I whispered.

"I love you Daddy," Auntie Alison said, before breaking out in sobs. We walked out of the church and I watched as everyone turned to look at us.

"I think Alison needs a group hug!" T.J yelled, causing most of the boys of the third generation Hart clan and numerous friends to run up and cover my Auntie with hugs. Auntie Alison and T.J had a close relationship and I knew that T.J was going to make sure she wasn't so sad all day. When the boys moved, I saw T.J's arms wrapped around my Aunt and he kissed her cheek.

"Hey!" I said, moving towards them playfully.

"What's going on between the two of you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Act casual Alison, she's caught onto us!" T.J said in a staged whisper. I placed my hands on my hips and watched as T.J went to hide behind Auntie Alison. I smirked and shook my head and watched as the smile crept onto my Aunt's face.

"You know what Auntie Alison, you can have him," I said, walking off and joining Mom and Dad.

* * *

We all went back to the Hart mansion after the church and we were gathered in the dining room, where we celebrated and mourned many family occasions. I had been throwing playful glares over to T.J and he looked thoroughly confused. I'd excused myself to go to the bathroom and I sat in there for a few moments thinking. I heard knocking on the door and I ignored it. After another ten minutes, I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey babe," T.J said.

"Sorry, you must have me mistaken, I'm not Alison," I said. I rushed downstairs and I heard him chasing after me. I ran to sit on Dad's lap and saw T.J sigh in defeat. I smirked and then I looked down at Dad. He smiled up at me and I playfully tugged on his beard.

"Stop terrorising him," Dad said.

"I'm not!" I said innocently.

"Nat," T.J called out. I ignored him and heard him curse softly.

* * *

"Whoa, Teej, are you alright?" I heard Auntie Alison say. I snapped my head over to look at him and I saw that his face had gone bright red and he looked frustrated. He was trying to open a jar of fruit salad. I got off of Dad's lap and walked over to him, pulling him into the kitchen. It had only been the afternoon after Grampy passed away that T.J had injured his wrist and he couldn't do anything with it, which frustrated him.

"Babe, stop using your wrist it will just make it worse." I said, taking the jar off of him and taking his right wrist into my hands. I massaged it gently and watched as he closed his eyes.

"Does that feel better babe?" I asked T.J nodded his head quickly and moved closer to me.

"Why you been ignoring me all day? I know you were trying to be funny but I'm getting tired of it now." T.J said. I nodded my head and we walked back into the dining room.

"So what happened to your wrist T.J?" Dad asked.

"I uh... injured it." He replied.

"And how did you do that?" Dad said.

"I um... hit the wall in our house," T.J replied sullenly. Dad looked over at me and I placed my hand on T.J's arm. He turned to face me and I kissed him softly, allowing my eyes to flutter shut.

"Come on everyone, down to the Dungeon!" Dad shouted. We all looked confused but we made our way down there.

* * *

"Okay, here's what's going on. In a tribute to all the pain and suffering that a lot of us suffered down here, we're going to scream. This scream will be a tribute for Stu, for all the people he taught wrestling and the memories that will live on in most of us." Dad said. Everyone murmured and nodded their heads excitedly. I walked over to my sisters and wrapped my arms around them. Dad came to stand behind us and I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Scream on the count of three; one, two and three!" Dad yelled and we all screamed as loud and as long as we could. To me, this was the most touching tribute that all of us could participate in. I felt the tears running down my face and I turned to wrap my arms around Dad. He held me close and I tried to keep my tears in. No more crying, I promised myself that. I saw T.J watching me and I walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him deeply.

"You wanna know something?" I whispered after we pulled away.

"What's that?" T.J asked.

"Grampy told me once before that if you find that special someone; hold on to them tightly and never ever let them go. So Teej, I'm never gonna let you go," I said. T.J smiled and kissed me again softly.

"I think I can deal with that." He replied. All of a sudden, I felt a small hand touch my own and I looked downwards. I was shocked when I saw Uncle Owen's baby girl, Athena. She was now eight years old and she looked exactly like Martha.

"Hey Athy," I said, bending down to give her a hug.

"Hi Natalie, I just wanted to tell you that I hope you become a wrestler. I think my Daddy would have liked that. Just don't get hurt like Daddy did." Athena said. I nodded my head and kissed her cheek. She smiled and looked over at T.J.

"Same goes for you Mister Teej," She said.

"Thank you very much Athy-Bear." T.J said, lifting her up. I watched as Oje made his way over to us and I gave my young cousin a tight hug. I had missed seeing them so much and I was glad to see that they were doing well.

* * *

We all made our way upstairs a while later and Athena kept following me around. I didn't mind but I could tell that Martha was getting quite irritated. After countless glares, I decided to go and talk to her. I sent Athena to talk to Mom and I made my way to Martha.

"Hi Martha," I said.

"Hi," She replied shortly, not even looking at me.

"Look, I know why you're mad at me and I'm sorry that I don't see your views on things but don't you think this divide in our family has gone on long enough?" I said. Martha looked at me and I could see the anger in her eyes.

"We are no longer your family Neidhart. Our last names might be Hart but now that Stu is gone, we are no longer a part of this family. And you know what? All three of us will be better off." Martha said. With that she stood up and walked over to Mom, taking Athena's hand roughly and calling out to Oje. After that, all three of them left.

"What happened there?" T.J asked. I shrugged and looked at him.

"Just Martha being Martha," I replied, before burying my head in his chest. I closed my eyes and Grampy swam into my mind. I smiled and looked up at T.J. He must have known what I was thinking because he smiled before lightly dropping a light kiss on my forehead.

"He's watching over all of us babe, he always will. A Hart always protects their family," T.J said. I nodded and smiled at before once again burying my head into his chest.

* * *

**_Big shout out to the followers of this story and my other one, Neidhart By Nature, Chisholm By Maternal Instinct ( .net/s/6640753/1/bNeidhart_b_By_bNature_b_Chisholm_By_Maternal_Instinct )! I am so grateful to each and every single person that has supported my stories. I might not get a lot of reviews (which do make me very happy) but I at least know that people are reading my story and every single story alert, favourite author/story and author alert makes me feel proud of my work. Thank you so much._**

**ednomore: Thanks for the review. :D**

**_Now, on a sadder note, I think this story might only have two more chapters left in it. I know, it's not even that long as it is and I'm sorry! I just think that what I wanted to achieve with this story has been achieved and I am more than likely going to be a sequel. Anywho, let me know what you want! Do you want more chapters of this before the sequel? Let me know! :)_**

**_Reads+Reviews+Alerts = Happy Breanna. Happy Breanna + Reviews= Faster updates :)_**


	18. My Man, A WWE Developmental Superstar

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable person in this story. They either belong to Vince McMahon or they belong to themselves. However, if I could, I would definitely buy Harry Smith off of Vince McMahon. And then, I believe that my wildest fantasies might have a possible chance of coming true... Harry Smith *sigh* The Hart Family will be mentioned (of course!)**

**Also, I am not intending to disrespect any person in this story. **

**That being said, enjoy and review!**

* * *

**November 4th, 2006**

I sat and waited nervously outside WWE Chairman Vincent Kennedy McMahon's office. T.J had gone in today, on our five-year anniversary to talk about signing a contract deal with World Wrestling Entertainment. I bounced my legs up and down nervously and looked around. I really hoped he got his opportunity, and I hoped that soon enough, T.J would be the one out here waiting to see if I was signed. I heard footsteps and looked up to see a familiar face walking up to me.

"It's great to see you again Neidhart," Stephanie McMahon said. I smiled and nodded my head.

"It's great to see you too McMahon, how's everything going in there? Do you know?" I asked, motioning to her father's office.

"We can find out," She said, raising her eyebrows and smirking.

"Oh no way McMahon, you were always the troublemaker, I'm not screwing up T.J's chance." I said, holding my hands up in surrender.

"Don't worry Natalie, Dad wants him and you know my Dad. He'll eventually get what he wants." Stephanie said. I nodded my head and smiled softly. Stephanie sat down next to me and we went into silence.

"How's your knee?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh, it's better. I've only been back at wrestling for five months but its feeling great." I said.

"You know Dad's high on both of you; I wouldn't be surprised to see you back here in a month or so." Stephanie said.

"Steph, I appreciate it but don't get my hopes up all right?" I said.

"I'm not getting your hopes up; I'm telling you the honest truth. Seriously, I've been putting words in for you, and Harry; I don't think that there's ever a time that Harry isn't praising you and T.J up. I think it would be great to have you up here as well." Stephanie said. I smiled slightly and watched as Vince's door opened up. T.J and Vince McMahon both walked out and I stood up, straightening my top down and walking over to T.J. T.J wrapped his arm around me and I saw Vince smiling.

"So I hear it's your five year anniversary today," Vince said. I nodded and T.J gently squeezed my waist. I looked up at T.J and gently straightened the hair on top of his head which resembled a crown.

"Miss Neidhart, may I actually speak to you for a second?" Vince asked. I nodded my head and followed him back into his office.

* * *

"How is your knee?" He asked as soon as the door shut.

"It's much better. I'm stronger than ever." I said with a smile.

"You know, I'm pretty sure the last time you and I managed to have a conversation was back in 1997 at the Canadian Stampede." Vince said. I giggled and nodded my head.

"Well Natalie, I want you to come back here after Christmas, I'm busy up until Christmas now, and we can see if we can come to some sort of agreement about you also coming to WWE developmental." Vince said. I squealed and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you!" I said. Vince laughed and hugged me back.

"You're lucky I've known you since you were little Miss Neidhart, or I would have kicked you out of this office right away!" Vince said. I smiled and pulled back.

"You'd never do that to me Mr Mac," I said. Vince rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Go spend some time with your boyfriend sweets, I'll see you after Christmas, have a safe flight back to Calgary." Vince said.

"We're actually gonna spend the week with Harry first and then fly back up." I said. Vince nodded and he opened his office door. We walked out and I went back into T.J's arms.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked. I nodded my head softly and smiled goodbye at Stephanie as we moved down the corridor.

* * *

"So Vince didn't tell me... how'd it go baby?" I asked as T.J drove to the airport so we could fly to Florida.

"It went... alright." He said.

"Don't leave me with just, it went alright! Babe, did you sign a contract?" I asked. T.J just smirked and shrugged his shoulders. I groaned in frustration and relaxed a little when T.J slipped his fingers between mine and squeezed gently. He motioned to his bag and I bit my lip.

"Get the piece of paper out of there and read it." He said as we pulled into the airport rental car park. I opened the piece of paper and quickly read over it, the smile growing on my face. T.J stopped the car and got out to open my door. I turned to face him and crushed my lips against his.

"Baby, I'm so proud of you!" I said as I pulled away. T.J couldn't stop smiling as he leant forward to kiss me again.

"I finally did it," He murmured against my lips.

"You did baby, and I'm so happy for you, I love you so much!" I said, gently rubbing the back of his neck.

"Let's get going before we miss our flight." He said, gently kissing me one more time. I got out of the car and we got our bags out. I kept the letter tightly in my hand as we checked in and before we knew it, we were on the plane to Florida.

* * *

Once we touched down in Florida, Harry picked us up and took us back to his place. It was a nice, three bedroom house. He'd set up one of the rooms for T.J and myself and I got changed into more comfortable clothing. When I came out, Harry and T.J were already playing on Harry's Nintendo 64. They were playing Mario Kart and I could see that Harry was winning easily. T.J's face was full of concentration and when the race was over, his lower lip stuck out in a pout.

"Aww poor baby," I teased walking over to sit on his lap.

"You play against him and see if you can win!" T.J said, handing me the controller. I smiled and Harry started the next race.

"You're on buddy, I'm gonna win this one!" I said. Harry raised his eyebrows and I stared at the screen in concentration as the race began and we started racing.

After dinner, Harry, T.J and I all went into the living room to watch wrestling tapes of mine and Harry's Dads as well as our Uncles and various Dungeon graduates. I cuddled into T.J's side and smiled at him softly. He smiled back as he ran his hand up and down my back slowly and carefully, as to not disturb Harry who was right next to me.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too honey, Happy Anniversary!" He said, before leaning over to drop a kiss on my lips.

"You know what guys? Go spend some time together. It's your anniversary." Harry said. T.J looked over at him, eyebrows raised.

"Are you sure man?" He asked. Harry nodded, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"Thanks," T.J said, getting up. I rolled over to press my lips against Harry's cheek and saw him frown as he wiped it away dramatically.

"Go with your boyfriend right now," Harry said. I smiled and jumped up. I walked over to T.J and grinned.

"Oh guys, keep the noise down!" Harry called out. I laughed and followed T.J to the bedroom.

* * *

"So, Harry's given us some time alone, what to do?" T.J asked a smirk on his face as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I shrugged my shoulders and slowly ran my hands up and down his biceps.

"How about we celebrate five years of being together?" T.J asked, pressing his lips against my neck.

"That sounds like a great idea," I said, giggling as he lifted me up and carried me over to the bed.

"My man, now a WWE Developmental Superstar," I said as he put me down.

"I love you honey, I couldn't have done it without you," He replied, climbing on top of me and showering my neck with kisses.

"Mmm, love you too," I replied.

We might have been together for five years but T.J knew how to make every day seem special. We were just meant to be.

* * *

**_Big shout out to the followers of this story and my other one, Neidhart By Nature, Chisholm By Maternal Instinct ( .net/s/6640753/1/bNeidhart_b_By_bNature_b_Chisholm_By_Maternal_Instinct )! I am so grateful to each and every single person that has supported my stories. I might not get a lot of reviews (which do make me very happy) but I at least know that people are reading my story and every single story alert, favourite author/story and author alert makes me feel proud of my work. Thank you so much._**

_**The next chapter is the last one but it will be uploaded at the same time the first chapter of the sequel will be! Thankyou to all my loyal and faithful readers**_.

**niknar45: Thanks for the review. :D**

**BonesBaby918: The sequel is definitely going ahead, the first chapter is completed! :D THanks for the review**

**NatalieXxWilson: Thanks for the review :D**

**Natties eXstream Dynasty: Thanks for the review! :D Harry can be both our Valentines :)**

**_Reads+Reviews+Alerts = Happy Breanna. Happy Breanna + Reviews= Faster updates :)_**


	19. Wouldn't And Could Never Let Her Fall

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable person in this story or any of my stories. They don't belong to Vince McMahon either but I bet he wishes they did. Each character if based off an individual is owned by that individual. None of these individuals know or have agreed to take part in this story therefore I try to keep the disrespect to a bare minimum. It might seep through but I must ensure all of you that none of what I say is the way any living individual honestly feels. Well, it might be true, but that's truly coincidental. If I could, I would definitely own Harry Smith. He's just really sexy. And then, I believe that my wildest fantasies might have a possible chance of coming true... Harry Smith *sigh* The Hart Family will be mentioned (of course!)**

**That being said, enjoy and review!**

* * *

**January 5th, 2007**

Now it was me in the waiting position. The nerves and anticipation that Nattie had last time we were at World Wrestling Entertainment Headquarters had now been transferred into my body, I was now hoping and praying that she got her dream. Her severe knee injury definitely made her worried about her chances but I know that she was stronger than ever know. She had dropped weight and her training regime was incredible. My girl would be the most dominant Diva WWE could have. Not to mention the first ever, third-generation wrestling Diva. I was proud that I was her boyfriend. The door opened and she walked out in tears. I frowned and stood up, walking over to comfort her.

"Baby, what happened?" I asked, pushing her hair back.

"I signed," She sniffed. I smiled brightly but rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Why are you crying then baby?" I asked.

"I made it Teej... I made it!" She said. I smiled at her and nodded my head.

"WE made it," I said. She nodded and pulled me into a deep kiss. I held her close to me and I squeezed her hips. When she pulled away, she wrapped her arms around my neck tightly and I started pulling her down the hallway.

"You are absolutely damn beautiful," I whispered. I watched as she blushed and I kissed her nose.

* * *

"So, how long's your contract?" I asked.

"It's a contract for at least a year in developmental and a guaranteed three year deal after that." Nattie said.

"That's the same as mine! Same pay as well?" I asked.

"Nah, I get so much more than you because I'm a hell of a lot sexier than you." She said nonchalantly. I turned to look at her and saw her grinning. We were walking down the street back to our hotel and I stopped her.

"You have no idea how unbelievably proud I am of you." I said to her seriously.

"Honestly T.J, I wouldn't have made it this far if it wasn't for you and Harry. You guys have made me realise that wrestling is definitely my life. What I want to do... what I will always want to do!" Nattie said. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her tightly and kissed her temple.

* * *

"I got you a present." I said as we neared our hotel room. Nattie's hand was clasped tightly in mine as she opened the door to our room and we stepped inside.

"What is it?" Nattie asked excitedly. I moved her over to the sofa and sat her down.

"Stay right where you are, no peeking," I said. She nodded her head and covered her hands with her eyes. I walked into the bedroom and smiling softly, lifted up the adorable baby Himalayan kitten that had been sleeping quietly. As the little kitten's eyes opened, I heard a faint purr. I carried him out into the living room and gently placed the kitten on her lap.

"Congratulations baby," I said. Nattie moved her hands and she gasped when she saw the baby kitten.

"Oh my goodness Teej, you got me the exact breed of kitty cat that I wanted!" Nattie squealed. I smiled and nodded my head at her.

"I sure did, I knew you wanted one. I know you've been begging me for so long." I chuckled.

"Aww, babe I love you!" She said, tackling me into a hug, the kitten flying with her. I laughed and watched as she straddled me, placing the baby kitten on my chest.

"Aw even kitty loves you!" Natalie said.

After watching the kitten play on my chest for a while, Natalie decided that we'd decide on a name.

"Uh... go with Bongo," I said.

"No, that's a silly name. What about Anvil?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Babe, our cat isn't gonna be named after your Dad." I laughed.

"Why can't he be? Doesn't he look like a little Anvil?" She said, lifting the kitten up. I shook my head and she sighed, placing him on my chest. I watched as he curled up in a ball and his eyes shut.

"How about I call Harry and tell him to name the little one?" I offered. Nattie pouted but nodded her head.

"My gorgeous Kitty, he already found his Mommy's favourite sleeping place!" She cooed. I smiled and motioned to the phone.

"Get that for me babe," I said. She nodded and handed it to me.

"I like his Mommy's favourite sleeping place too. I like it when she sleeps there you know." I said to Nattie. She blushed slightly and I dialled Harry's number.

* * *

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey, it's me." I replied.

"Oh hey man, what's up? Did Nat sign?" He asked.

"That's her news to tell you man. I called to say... what would you name a male baby Himalayan kitten?" I said.

"Uh... I'd name it Cat, Macca, Gismo, Smurph... I'd probably go with Gismo." Harry said.

"Cool, hold on a second. Babe, do you want to name him Gismo?" I asked.

"Yes, he looks like a Gismo! Gismo," She squealed, scooping the kitten up into her arms and rushing off to the hotel bedroom. I sighed and got back on the phone to Harry.

"I got her a cat." I said.

"A cat," He repeated.

"Yeah, a cat," I laughed.

"Wow, that's the next step of commitment! Aww, my cousin and best friend are committing to each other after all these years!" Harry said. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Funny smartass, you know how much I love her. I was just waiting for the right time to give her what she wanted... again." I said. Harry laughed and I heard Natalie call my name. I stood up and walking into the room.

* * *

My jaw dropped when I saw her. She was absolutely stunning. Every now and then, she would always surprise me buy dressing up in lingerie so that I could eventually have my way with her.

"Damn Harry, your cousin..." I trailed off when Natalie walked over to me. Her hand reached out and grabbed my belt, dragging me over to the bed.

"Teej, what's she doing? Is she torturing her cat already?" Harry laughed.

"No but uh... I'ma have to call you back man. She needs some help with something." I said. I put the phone down and Nattie smirked.

"You've already given up on Gismo have you?" I asked as she slowly undid my belt.

"Nah, Gismo's sleeping. I can't play with him so I guess I'll have to play with Gismo's Daddy." She said, leaning forward to kiss down my jaw line. I placed my hands on her thighs and rubbed her smooth, delicate skin. She moved her kisses to my lips and I kissed her back hungrily.

"Let's celebrate us both being WWE stars," She said, pulling away. I nodded and before she could talk, I'd rolled over and taken over. I was going to give her one hell of a celebration.

* * *

The next day, on our way back to the airport, I noticed that Natalie was incredibly quiet. Gismo was on her lap and she was just gently stroking him. Reaching over, I gently nudged her jaw with my fist and she looked over at me.

"What's on your mind?" I asked.

"Everything," She replied. I nodded my head and scooted over closer to her. I saw the driver look at us in the rear-view mirror and then looked back at the road.

"What's everything?" I asked softly.

"WWE is my dream..." She said. I nodded and Gismo stood up, moving onto my lap.

"I know it's your dream baby..." I said.

"What if this tears us apart? What if it's our dreams that tear us apart?" She finally said, allowing herself to look at me. Her brown eyes were full of worry and concern. I allowed myself to move forward and gently press my lips against her nose before kissing her deeply. When I finally pulled away, our foreheads rested against one another and we gazed into each other's eyes.

"Nat, I never break my promises," I whispered.

"What promise are you talking about?" She asked. I smiled at the Calgary native, pushing her blonde locks out of her face and then sliding my fingers through hers.

"Nat, this isn't my dream without you in it. This won't be your dream without me in it. I've promised that I'd never let you fall. If you fell, I'd have to fall right after you because without you, I'm nothing. Besides, we got Gismo to think about now, we can't be torn apart." I said. Nattie smiled and pulled me in for a kiss.

* * *

"I promise that I'll never let you fall either T.J. We're in this together right?" She murmured.

"Yeah baby, we're in this together. And if neither of us let the other fall, we're gonna be unstoppable." I said to her. I saw her eyes light up and she moved in closer to me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"I love you," She murmured.

"I love you too baby," I replied, before slightly closing my eyes and allowing myself just to appreciate the moment. This moment was ours, and I was going to treasure it forever.

Why?

It was with the love of my life, the one I was going to spend the rest of my life with. Natalie Katherine Neidhart, a young woman born into a Legacy and trying to hold on to her normal life, tragedy after tragedy.

I was going to help her.

Because I honestly wouldn't and could never let her fall.

* * *

**The final chapter of Never Let You Fall! :'( I was sad writing this, you have no idea how much I loved writing this story. I love the fact that people were really into this story and the first chapter of the sequel, You're Never Alone, is already up! the link is .net/s/6760380/1 so please check it out!**

**And many thanks to the last lot of reviewers...**

**clmtwilight: Thankyou for the story alert :) Review and let me know how you liked it! :D**

**stephhhhfan6: Thanks for putting me on your favourite author list :D**

**TysonKiddNatalyaNeidhart: Thanks for making Never Let You Fall a favourite story and story alerting it!**

**niknar45: Thanks for the review! :D**

**gailxjustinx3: Thankyou for the review :D**

**Hope to see you all reviewing the sequel! :D**


End file.
